The Price of a Challenge
by Catrina
Summary: A new fight is presented to Kyo and he is enticed by a challenge that he can't refuse. But what will be the cost of the journey and the battle at the end? KyoxYuya anime based
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my second Samurai Deeper Kyo fic. My first got mixed reviews so I thought that I would see if I could improve on a second one. Please read and review and as to all fan fics that I write… I own nothing.

The Price of a Challenge

Part One

By Catrina

00-00-00-00

To any one who would have looked, they would have noticed that the pair was oddly fitting. His glare counteracted her smile, his rudeness complimented her kindness, and they somehow belonged. He motioned and she would follow, she would stop and his steps would slow. In a way even their looks complimented each other, he was sharp and brutal, she was small but curvaceous. Together they drew every eye to them as the walked silently through the village. People would stop and stare, whispers would flash behind raised hands. Never had two people cause such a stir in the small nameless town where they stopped to turn in a bounty and buy supplies and sake. The bartender had started to flirt with the young woman buying sake but quickly stopped when he noticed a pair of red eyes glaring as him, soon the dark haired man began to sweat then quickly bowed out the door when the sale was complete.

"Kyo, what did you do?" The whole tavern looked over to the musical voice that asked the question, but soon they lost the attention as the walked out the door. He growled slightly instead of giving her an answer and walked toward the path that lead north away from the small village. She smiled slightly…he was in one of those moods today. She hummed a slight tune knowing that it would annoy him.

She was small blond and annoying in everyway that seemed possible. Yet still he allowed her to travel with him. She always drew attention to herself and she never even knew it. Maybe if the woman didn't dress like such a whore, or be so confident in herself; that just wasn't right on a woman, he mused. But she did respect him enough to never really question where they were going but occasionally he would feel her jade eyes looking at him confusion gazing at him from their depths. But she never voiced any doubt. Her faith in him was unshakeable. And in a way he hated that. Demon Eyes Kyo walked slowly, the woman only a few steps behind, but she seemed not to mind. In fact he could hear her humming a tune. He looked over his blood gaze sparing a glance and wondered what would have put her in such a good mood. Granted she had caught a bounty last night and they were set for the next two days of journeying that would finally bring them out of the mountains that they had been trekking through. There were dancing shadows all around them but one took the shape of a person and that put him on edge. Once again he saw the flash of a shadow flickering for a moment behind her before once more disappearing into the trees above her. The woman stayed blissfully ignorant. Though he knew there was no danger. He already knew who was following, but assumed that he would make his appearance in time.

It was late in the day when they had left the village, and now the shadows of the woods seemed to stretch upwards stealing the light from the sky. For some reason Yuya stayed silent today, not wanting anything to break the good mood that she had been in since the sun had woke her up in the morning. She had caught another bounty, and without Kyo's help she was proud to admit. But she lost in her thought and yelped in surprise when she ran into her companion's back. She quickly raised her hands to gain her balance and rocked back on her heels.

"What the…" She sputtered surprised to say the least. When the samurai turned she saw laughter at her expense etched in his eyes but not a once showing on his face.

"We will stop here for the night." He concluded, smirking at the young blond who blinked in confusion. She just now started to realize that the sun had set and what little light remained was dwindling down to nothing.

"But…" She started noting that there was nothing around, in the distance she heard the bubbling of a creek.

"We stop here." And that was final. For a moment she wanted to snap at him but held her tongue. She set down the items that she carried already noticing that Kyo was perched against a tree sake in hand. She dug through her items grabbing a towel and her personal items and looked over to Kyo.

"I'm leaving to wash up. I'll make dinner when I return." He grunted in response and she turned away almost on a huff.

She walked slowly away from Kyo, gathering firewood as she headed toward the sound of water. When she got there she was happily surprised to find a shallow river. Stripping her clothes she folded them neatly beside the firewood that she had collected and walked in without a glance back.

00-00-00-00

"Get out here." Kyo demanded as he watched Yuya's retreating form disappear into the dark horizon. He glared at the white haired ninja as he dropped from what seemed to be nowhere. Sasuke dropped to the ground pouting that he had been noticed so easily. "Why are you following me?" He asked bluntly taking another sip of sake. "What does Yukimura want now?" He growled the last question. Nothing would please him more then running the leader of the Sanadas through, but he doubted he would be doing that anytime soon.

"He sends his summons." Sasuke told him and jumped back slightly when the other man scoffed loudly.

"Sends his summons? I don't answer to him." He rumbled him before taking another drink and dismissing the young looking ninja.

"Kyo, you wouldn't want to miss this." Sasuke looked at him is golden eyes glowing in the dimming light. "A fight bigger then Nobunaga." For a moment the ninja moved closer trying to look the red eyed demon in the eyes. "Think of the fun…the challenge." He pointed out realizing that he had the other man's attention now. "A new enemy…and he's smart." He felt the need to mention.

"Hmmp…" Kyo looked to the boy interested in what he was saying. It did sound…fun.

"He would come after you; you're too powerful to leave alone." Sasuke reasoned.

"Where?" Kyo growled at the irritating youth.

"He will meet you in Eiheiji."

"Eiheiji? We are going to kill monks?" For a moment the idea intrigued him but his momentary thrill was lost at the realizations that monks really wouldn't put up a good battle.

"No idiot. It seems that the monks released it."

"Really?" He asked actually fascinated.

"An interesting story, really." He sat down for a moment across from the other warrior. "It seemed that one of the monks that was meditating outside when he just disappeared. But where he was meditating the found a broken statue, one that they had never seen before. Soon after that there were rumors of the trees coming alive and the ground devouring people. No one was really sure what was going on. There was mass confusion surrounding the temple, but all the monks still seem to be ill at ease. As though what is going on does not bother them." He paused for a moment pulling a piece of fruit out of his clothing and taking a bite. He paused while he ate allowing Kyo to assimilate what he had said.

"So what is the problem?" Kyo stated, not really seeing a problem.

"Well that statue that was broken is supposedly a relic from an ancient religion. No one is even really sure of its name, but it was rumored that a deity actually lived in the statue, waiting for the time to take control."

"Take control of what?"

"Japan… the known world." The boy shrugged "Who cares, but think about the power that you would have to have to control the earth and trees around with only a whim. Can you imagine challenging that power?" Kyo stat back wondering at the story that he had been told.

"Long journey." Kyo noted looking to where Yuya had walked off to.

"She is stronger than she appears." Sasuke noted the direction of Kyo's gaze.

"Four days."

"I'll see you in three." He said standing, then blurred into the shadows and was gone. Kyo looked over to see Yuya coming back from the river carrying fire wood, her hair damp and her skin glistening.

"Was someone here…I thought I heard a voice?" She leaned down quickly starting a fire and heating water to prepare a late meal.

"Hmm." He answered noncommittally as he took the last drink of sake.

00-00-00-00

The next day her good mood was ruined. "Kyo, this is ridiculous. It's going to rain any moment and the town is just a couple miles back. We should turn around." Yuya said jade eyes turned to the sky observing the black clouds that followed behind them, even though it was mid afternoon the sky was dark as night. Seeing no response from Kyo she walked faster to catch up with him. "Kyo?" She asked again looking over to the tall samurai beside her. At the pace he was setting they were going to be at the tree line of the mountains by nightfall. Normally they traveled at half this speed. She knew that something was up, just like she had a feeling that someone had been at camp the night before. Now she was starting to wonder if the two were somehow related to one another.

"No."

"No… But Kyo." She stammered at a loss. Sure he always seemed to know where he was going and always decided when to stop, but today she was worried. They were already a good ways down the mountain side and if she remembered correctly they would be nearing a river within the next few hours, a river that had the tendency to flood with heavy rains. She guessed that Kyo wanted to at least make it across the river, and into one of the many caves that littered that part of the area.

"Stop whining, or are you afraid of a little water?" He countered finally tuning his gaze from the mountain path they were currently hiking.

"Have you taken a look at the sky?" She yelled pointing her finger to the clouds above. The clouds seemed to agree and lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud clash of thunder. For a moment he paused and turned his blood red eyes to the sky. The clouds were in tempest above them almost ready to destroy the earth if allowed.

"We have time." He said shortly as they continued. They continued on for about another hour or so and in that time the air had chilled to an uncomfortable degree of cold. For a moment Yuya shook from the chill as the wind raced across her skin. Kyo on the other hand looked unaffected.

"Kyo…" She tried once again to get his attention but after no avail she fell into silence and simply watched her companion. Gone was his long red hair he had cut it shorter after his battle with Kyoshiro, but otherwise he looked the same as he had when she first saw his majestic and beautiful body frozen in the Sea of Trees. For some reason though it really didn't matter what body he was in it still felt the same to be in his presence. She knew that she wasn't strong, not when compared to him. But she wasn't stupid, she owed him her life many times over and she would ever forget that fact. Or that fact that she was in love with the slayer of thousand men. She had known it for some time and while she didn't know if Kyo knew, she figured he simply wouldn't care one way or another. Kyo really had no emotional attachments. Much of their time was simply spent wondering from town to town, Kyo was ready to beat down any who tried for the title of the 'strongest' or the 'best'. That was something that he couldn't allow. In a way she was glad that he didn't lust for power and greed and succumb to the sins that men usually did. In a way though, she knew that he was really looking for a challenge someone to test if he really was the best. But she had nothing but faith in the man she loved, he truly was the strongest and in a way she was honored to be in his company.

He could feel her gaze watching him. He knew that if he turned he would see wide jade eyes watching him, contemplating. It was something that he was used to. When ever she was lost in thought she would stare at him. He glanced back over his shoulder to see that indeed her eyes were watching him, and her wheat colored hair had blown free of the ponytail and her yukata was caught in the wind. She reached a graceful hand up to pull her hair out of her way. She really was beautiful, but he would never let her know he thought that. And she would never expect him to tell her. In a way that was why he let her stick around. Through their travels she had gotten to know him very well, she didn't expect things out of him like other people had the tendency to do. She would whine and complain, but she rarely held him back from traveling or fighting.

"Stop staring." He growled at her. He watched her blink then her eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Well you wouldn't talk to me, and I have to follow where you are going. It's darker now." She said noting that the skies were almost pitch black and it was dark as night. She blinked as the first rain drops started to fall. He shook his head and continued forward. Once they were past the bridge they would look for cover in the caves. They walked in the light rain for just a few moments before the skies opened and the rain fell in torrents. Yuya could hardly see so she reached forward and gripped onto Kyo's armor and stuck close to him.

"Kyo… Where are we going?" She yelled over the pounding of the rain. It was odd for her to ask that question, normally she just followed…trusting him…it was then that he realized that she seemed very nervous. When he looked back he could barely see her. She looked like a drowned rat, he concluded… her hair was stuck to her neck, back, and face, not to mention her yukata was drenched sticking to her waist and to her thighs. She slipped on the mud of the path for a moment only to catch her footing. Then seemingly appearing from no where in front of her and Kyo was a short but tedious bridge.

"There are caves on the other side of the bridge." He told her and she looked to him in shock. The bridge connected two sheer cliffs with a raging river underneath. The wooden bridge shook and wavered in the wind and rain.

"You're kidding." She yelled at him, this time in anger instead of just trying to be heard. "There is no way…look at that water. The bridge is moving!" She said pointing to the bridge that waved back and forth with the wind and rain.

"Shut up… get moving." He snarled pushing her in front of him. He watched as she grabbed the rope on the side and held it tight. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. Then she slowly started to make her way across. He followed closely behind her sure that something wouldn't happen. Thunder rolled through the woods and mountains around them and shook the earth. He could tell it had startled her. He watched as the stupid woman, jumped shocked by the sound, and then lost her footing, her shoes slipping on the wet wood of the bridge. She slipped and then tried to grab the rope but it was too far away. She looked straight to him and the fear he saw in her eyes almost made him panic, but it didn't show on his stoic face. She slipped, and even as she fell she still tried to reach for the bridge, the wood, the rope, his hand, but her fingers met with nothing but air. When she finally realized that it was hopeless she opened her mouth in a silent scream before vocalizing her thoughts.

"Kyo!" She yelled falling and landing into the water with a large splash. The second she hit the water the world around her went black.

00-00-00-00

So this ends chapter one. Please let me know what you think, and whether or not to continue. I think that there is a workable plot in here somewhere…hopefully I don't lose it. I tried to catch all the spelling and grammar errors but I'm sure that I missed some. Thanks for reading!

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. I greatly appreciate the format that the criticism was given as well as your honesty. Thanks so much for your help, I took it to heart. This chapter is still under revision. Any way here is part two, and as always I own nothing.

The Price of a Challenge

Chapter 2

By Catrina

00-00-00-00

"Kyo!" She yelled in terror and surprise asher body fell, quickly racing to the water below.She reached for him as she continued tofall and then shook her head slightly when she knew that she had no chance. Her body fellinto the water with a large splash. The second she hit the water the world around her went black as she seemed to sink lower into the dark turbulent water...

"Damn it woman!" Kyo yelled as he jumped in the river after her. He dove down and found her quickly enough. Her pink yukata stuck out in the blackish blue torrent of water. The river itself seemed to keep pulling her away from him just out of his reach. Twice he had to rise to the surface to breathe air into his lungs. But then her yukata caught on a tree root that was jutted from the side of the cliff. Her body slammed against the side of the cliff, doubtlessly there would be bruises along her body tomorrow. He grabbed her limp body and pulled it close and found his way to the other cliff face and pushed her up on a small ledge. He climbed quickly up after her. He placed a hand on her neck and felt her pulse beating weakly. He leaned down and hovered his cheek over her lips. He felt nothing. She must not be breathing, he concluded quickly. He tipped her neck slightly then placed his lips on her forcing air through her system. Her lips were freezing against his own but for some reason the thought of her dying angered him.

"Gods damn you," he cursed at her before breathing for her again. He pulled back when he heard a cough and quickly turned her to her side as her body rejected the water she had swallowed when she fell unconscious. He again checked her breathing and at least she was. "I hate you woman," he told her as the rain continued to pour down around them. "All you cause is problems," he continued his rant as he looked out to the river to see that amazingly the supplies that she had been carrying on her back were stuck to the same tree roots that she had been caught in. Debating slightly he tucked Yuya away under the slight cover of overlaying rocks and dove back into the water for supplies. His strong and steady stride broke though the torrent water easily and he grabbed the bag noting how heavy the bag really was. He threw it on the ledge beside Yuya and again climbed the slight rock wall to where they both lay. He lifted the bag of supplies securing it his back then lifted her and tossed her unceremoniously over his shoulder and slowly climbed up the slick cliff. When he approached the top he tossed her to the top and pulled himself up. She was still unconscious and she was turning blue from the cold. He picked her up and cradled her small body against his chest. He located a small cave rather quickly and figured luck was on his side when he found an old blanket and kindling to start a small fire with. After starting the fire he worked quickly to remove her clothing and wrap her in the old blanket. Maybe he should stop joking about how she was not endowed, because he noticed as he pulled the clothes away from her breast that she was larger then she looked. He smirked at his hentai way of thought as he brushed her hair away from her face and skin running his fingers and shaking it out lightly. Once he was done getting her as dry and warm as possible he removed his protective armor and spread her clothes out to dry. He dug out the supply bag and set everything out hoping to dry it by the small fire. Everything was soaked and while he had rung out the blankets and the extra clothes it would be a while until they were dry.

He shook his head and looked over to the cause of this mess. She was mumbling slightly and noticed that while her extremities were no longer blue she was still shivering, the damned woman could never be happy with what she was getting. Knowing that he would wake before she did, he lay beside her and she instinctively turned toward the heat his body radiated. Refusing to hold her he watched as her limbs, of their own accord, reached and entangled with his. Then he simply watched as she slept, the fire illuminating her face.

00-00-00-00

The first thing that she remembered was the darkness. She hated the dark, she wasn't scared of it she just hated it. Dark meant pain…the pain of her brother dying; the darkness that had filled her vision when Akira had encased her in ice, the dark that over took her heart when Kyo and Kyoshiro fought. Slowly her mind started to recover from the fog that it had settled; she remembered the rain, and the river. It had been cold. But she felt heat. She knew then that Kyo had saved her; like he always did…she knew that without him she would have been dead many times over…but then again it was usually his fault that she was in danger, mostly by association. Damn that man, he really was nothing but trouble. But for some reason she knew that she would never willingly leave his side. She must truly be a glutton for punishment.

"Kyo?" She whispered softly trying to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. She was alone, on the cave floor, nothing but a small fire to keep her warm. She raised a hand to her head noticing that her hair was dry and there were no knots that usually came when she would sleep with her hair down. She must have been out for a while for her thick blond hair to have dried. She took in the supplies, blankets and…her clothes? She let out a startled scream and quickly reached over to grab her clothes.

"It's nothing that I haven't seen before," Kyo stated his shadow filling the entrance to the cave making the inside even darker than before.

"Well you haven't seen mine," she growled at him before looking over to glare at him. There he was fully dressed and looking as normal as ever, while she felt tired, dirty, and sore. For a moment her mind flashed to when she had fallen into the water. She pulled the blanket away slightly and noticed that her body was covered with cuts and bruises. The strangest one was what actually looked to be a hand print around her ankle. She could remember nothing after hitting the water. Could it be that Kyo had bruised her?

"I saw it last night," he corrected. "You are still far too small, maybe worrying really does stunt development," he stated on a sneer. He watched in avid amusement as red flared across her delicate cheek bones and he waited for the come back…it never came. She was looking down where she had the blanket clasped to her chest. She said something and it was too raspy for him to hear. "Speak up woman," he demanded and watched as she lifted her head. She looked sad and scared and for a second he realized that he did like it when she looked like that.

"Thank you," she said again her jade eyes were serious. Her seriousness caused him to nod.

"Pack up camp…it looks like it will rain again today," he finished as he turned away.

"Next time you save me could you be a little gentler?" She asked on a little laugh and pointed to her ankle where the bruise shown in a light color. He turned quickly to bite back a response until he looked in the direction her finger was pointed in. He quickly strode to her and grabbed her ankle looking carefully at the bruise. He looked up to her and smirked when a red blushed raced across her cheeks.

She clutched the blanket tighter to her chest and looked down at Kyo as he held her foot in his large hands. Even her feet looked small and dainty when compared to him. His smirk turned to a glare.

"What happened down there?" He demanded.

"I…I don't remember…I just remember hitting the water," And_ reaching for you, _she thought but didn't voice her thought out loud.

"This wasn't me," He stated, then with surprising gentleness placed his hand over the bruise seeing that his hand was larger then the bruise that graced her skin. She looked at him in confusion.

"There couldn't have been someone down there pulling me down. They would have died," her words were soft and full of confusion. She didn't know what to think, especially with Kyo hiding things from her. Was someone after him? Her? Them?

He grunted in response then reissued his order to pick up camp. She looked past him to beyond the cave to the horizon noting that grey heavy clouds were already filling the sky.

"It seems that the world is against us on this journey," she stated as she started to do what he said, for a moment dropping the issue knowing that she would get no where for the time being. For a moment he paused thinking back to his conversation with the white haired ninja yesterday. This supposed deity that the monks at Eiheiji release could control the Earth and the trees maybe it could control the atmosphere around them as well. Were they fighting a battle and he didn't even know it? He looked over his shoulder and debated about telling his travel partner. He watched in perverse pleasure as she pulled her yukata slowly up her naked back but not before catching a glimpse of her rear. No he wouldn't tell her, he decided…she really did worry too much already.

00-00-00-00

It wasn't more then an hour until it again began to rain. Yuya sighed already frustrated at the start of the day. Just yesterday she had fallen in a river, almost died, only to be traveling again at and increasingly fast past within 8 hours. Not only that but she was bruised and cut and she was still the one carrying the supplies. Could anyone really blame her for being a little tired and upset? Really? But for the most Kyo was simply letting her complaining go in one ear and out the other. He knew that she was happy simply allowing her to travel with him. But in a way she was hoping to get a rise out of him, or at least a glare, something to show that he was listening. But nothing, something had to be on his mind for him to go this long without insulting her. She wondered what was going on. She knew for a fact that someone had been at camp last night, but Kyo was staying hush about it. And she knew there was more about this change in plans. But he was saying nothing. She hated the strong and silent type. But Kyo wasn't like that. Granted he was strong and silent but he was no hero. What she loved so much about Kyo was that he was who he was and he was upfront about it. But there was something about this secrecy that was driving her insane, especially now that she was involved. But why was he hiding something from her. He never told her outright, that was true, but still when she would ask he wouldn't lie to her. And he was, she could tell. After spending so much time with Kyo she knew him better then any other person, or so she would like to think. But she could and never would relate to the bloodlust, and she didn't want to understand it.

"Kyo, should we seek shelter?" She asked looking through the torrential rain seeing her partner blur.

"No," he told her not bothering to look at her; he already knew that it wouldn't help. Besides when he was lost in thought like he was today he didn't even feel the rain. He was unsure why she couldn't block out the rain like he did. When he did finally look back at her, he noticed that she still looked pale and the cuts and bruises on her face were more pronounced. She must be uncomfortable

"Its not like we are on a schedule, you know?" She told him blinking the rain out of her eyes. "Or did you make an appointment that I don't know about?" She asked again thinking that maybe he would divulge more information. Kyo paused for a moment, feeling the skin on his neck rise slightly. They both noticed when the rain around them started to turn into a heavy mist, simply hanging in the air. Something around them seemed slightly unnatural. Not only that but he felt threatened it was something he rarely felt and recognized it for what it was. Quickly he stepped back putting his arm out and grabbing Yuya causing her to step back as well, around them light seemed to fill the air as lightening lit up the sky. The thunder quickly followed and it was so loud that Yuya could not even hear herself think. It rolled around them vibrating the air and shaking the ground. The first bolt came down only a meter away. Yuya grabbed onto Kyo's arm yelping in surprise. But it didn't stop with one bolt; soon the area around them was filled with light as electricity flowed around them, the mist around them seemed to only create more electricity. Yuya gasped as the hair on her arms and neck stood on end. She felt an arm around her waist and another under her knees and she was lifted off her feet. A blush crept over her cheeks, but as they quickly raced across the territory, and as tree limbs started to fall she paid no mind to her modesty. Trees and limbs fell around them their collisions with the ground blending with the sound of thunder that seemed to echo though out the forest. Yuya held on to Kyo burying her face in his chest as she feared to look to see how fast they were actually moving. Around them the trees and the forest blurred and for a moment she even wondered how Kyo could even tell where they were going. But as always she trusted him with her life.

Kyo held the woman close to his chest and felt her clutch tighter to him. There was no way that she could keep up with the pace he was setting, even if she was at full strength, but he knew that was not the case. He feared that if he set her down, she would be struck dead, and again for some reason, like in the past that idea did not settle well with him. Again he felt her pull herself tighter to him and gasp as then fell about five feet to the ground below. If he didn't have to concentrate to jump from limb to limb on the trees he was currently bounding through he would have made a comment about it. But currently he was not in the mindset to do so. The more and more he thought about it the more Yuya's words rang true. The world was against them, the rain today and most likely the night before was due to this new threat, not to mention the current in the river, and the bruise on her ankle. This power seemed to be able to tap into nature itself and use it as a weapon. This was something he was unsure of how to deal with. He had never been this unprepared for a battle before. Sauske vaguely mentioned something about the land eating people and the trees coming alive but he was having a problem wrapping his mind around that idea. It seemed in a way impossible, but he had seen and even accomplished the impossible before. He wondered if this nemesis realized that he was simply making them travel at an even faster rate. Continuing this pace they would be at Eiheiji within another day. And it was with that though the lightening around them calmed and the sky started to clear. Within less then a breath, the sky had gone from deathly black to bright blue. If it wasn't for the destruction behind them Yuya almost thought that it was her imagination. And the fact that Kyo was still holding her. And she was holding him. A crimson stain crept up her cheeks making her face feel hot. For a moment she didn't move and simply waited on him.

Looking around Kyo saw nothing…even his heightened senses told him that nothing was there. He piercing red eyes looked for anything around him that seemed out of place. But there was nothing. Hell, even the birds were singing. Finally he looked down to see he was still holding the woman. Her cheeks were flushed and she wouldn't meet his eyes. Yuya…shy? No… was she embarrassed?

He paused and smirked.

"Impure thoughts?" He asked gazing down at his companion.

"Huh," the question was evident in her voice and even more obvious when she raised her jade eyes to his amused red eyes.

"You're blushing," he accused. "You must like this." He said dropping her legs and crushing her to his chest with both arms, her feet still dangled off the ground. He was toying with her. "What are you thinking about?" He could feel her chest straining with each breath that she took, and he could see her pulse throbbing in her neck.

"Kyo," she started, then realizing exactly what he was talking about, she took her hands away from his shoulders and placed them on his chest to push him away.

"The last person I would be having impure thoughts about is you!" She yelled getting her temper back glad that she had found words when she was unsure of her name. Something about being this close to him made her mind foggy. For some reason, her limbs felt heavier, her breath came quicker, and her heart always raced when he would touch her. Always rare, and always by accident; whether they were simply reaching for the same item or she would simply accidentally touch him, her heart would race her and her stomach would host a family of butterflies.

Was she having impure thoughts of him?

Most likely.

Was she going to tell him?

Never.

"The last person," he repeated her statement then leaned down closer to her. His nose almost touched hers and all she could see was anger in his crimson eyes and something else. "I'm the only person you should think of like that." She could feel his warm breath on her face, it caused her to blush again and discreetly her tongue came out to damp her suddenly dry lips.

"Only person?" For some reason it seemed unreasonable to be out here fighting with him. She was sure there was something else that they could, should be doing.

"I own you, you belong to me and you know it." One arm still held her tight to while the other moved away up her body to the back of her neck, to ensure eye contact. She watched as his eyes darkened. "You know where you belong," he repeated, is fingers were slightly entangled in her hair and he noticed that her hands seemed to grip his shoulders instead of trying to push him away. "You follow me with no thought of why. You serve me without question. Do you know why?" He waited silently for her to answer. Finally she shook her head. There was a feeling something that she was completely foreign. What was this feeling? Her stomach…no below her stomach was warm and tense and his voice whispered in her ear spread flames through her blood. She could hear his smirk in his voice. Again she shook her head.

"Because part of you knows that you are mine. Since the day I spared your life…you became mine." Shivers raced across her body as his words hit home.

"I belong to no one," she whispered defiantly.

"You belong to me," and for a moment a single moment, barely a breath, his lips touched hers, before a sound had him dropping her to her feet on the ground and pushing him slightly behind him. But as his meticulous eyes searched the area there was nothing.

"Get moving," he ordered as he started to walk away. For a moment Yuya stood in dazed confusion as her companion walked away. Then as realization came upon her she searched for the words to express herself.

"Kyo…You BASTARD!"

00-00-00-00

Calmly she sat at the fire combing her hair. The blond locks glowed red in the fire light and hid most of her face in shadows. She looked to Kyo to once again see his intense red blood gaze already locked on her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Kyo?" She asked idly stroking her wheat colored mane.

"We're meeting Sanada," he stated taking out his slender pipe and placing it between his lips.

"So is there a new enemy?" Her question filled the air. Since the attack earlier today they had been in the clear. He wondered if this 'enemy' realized that his tactics were only making the duo travel faster.

"So it seems," he gazed at his younger partner and wondered if she realized that she was tempting. Her legs tucked to the side, her blond hair down and cascading over her shoulders and down her back, her green eyes bright with light from the fire. She made quite a picture. And he realized that he fully meant those words stated earlier today. She was his possession and he made no qualms about the fact that she belonged to him. Even if she was unaware of the fact herself. She was a truly strong and independent woman, with a pure heart and beautiful soul. And he knew that all the goodness in her balanced out all that was evil in him. He enjoyed watching her watch him as she was now. As her jade eyes peered at him with nothing but questions, and he knew one that question would come up soon.

"Is this new enemy what's been doing all the weather stuff the past two days?" She asked again bring Kyo's mind somewhat back to the conversation.

"I assume," he watched as his woman slightly worried her bottom lip between her teeth and when she released it, it was slightly red, and he was having the thought to soothe it with his own lips, but he was waiting for that question. The question he knew that she would be brave enough to ask. Finally she looked at him her green eyes eerie in the fire and moonlight.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Why indeed he mused to himself…why indeed?

00-00-00-00

So that is the end of chapter two, not a lot of action yet, but I thought that I would work to give the characters a little more depth and then start working into the evil plot on the next chapter…so many ideas. Thanks for all reviews and please take note that as long as criticism is posted respectfully, I consider it an honor that there are people out there who take the time to really READ and help me as an author. And I don't have a beta reader if anyone is actually interested please let me know.

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

The Price of a Challenge

Chapter Three

By Catrina

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry again that this one took so long. Unfortunately my life has been full of nothing but changes. But the good thing is now it is fall and after that comes winter. So with me living in Iowa the cold will keep me indoors (and keep me writing). Anyway here is chapter three. And the introduction of Benitora, who while I don't love him I do like him, but I have never written his character before so please help me out if he seems OOC. And I think someone asked in a review - I have the anime and the first 3 books of the manga. So most of the characters are based from what I know of both. But since I am not as familiar with the manga I consider this more anime based.

00-00-00-00

He was beyond weak. He had never attempted anything to that extreme before. And it failed. Kyo and that woman were still on there way here. And he was at no point where he could defend himself. He looked down to where the hands of his host body touching the ground. He could sense no one for at least a mile and he couldn't transfer his energy that far. Not right now. He stood up lethargically; to anyone passing he may have looked drunk or partially dead. He walked slowly back to the temple where they had awakened him, back to the monks that he had kept there. One of them would serve as a new body, but even with their spiritual powers they could barely keep him alive for more then a couple days. Soon he would have to find a more powerful body one that he could kill the spirit of the host and keep the body with no resistance. This Kyo was far to powerful to take over, but still he was an obstacle that would have to be taken care of, no question asked but still there were others on their way here.

Yukimura, the Sanada Leader.

Sasuke, faithful follower of Sanada and the strongest Juuyuushi.

Benitora, also know as Hidetada Tokugawa.

And there were more, all converging on his location. The peaceful town of Eiheiji, where peace and zen lived more that anything else. He wondered if the town would even survive the upcoming battle. And they were all friends…they would never want to kill each other. He stood more a chance if he could take over one of their bodies. He needed a warrior's body. One that was used to fatigue, familiar with weapons, one that was used to adrenaline flowing through the body. There were many choices that were on their way here. Many that could become his own. And they should feel honored that a God would want to take over their body. That a deity such as himself would find them worthy to even host his body.

Then again right now he was using nameless monk.

He had become naught but a parasite moving from victim to victim leaving traces himself behind in each one of the monks that he had moved through.

What had he turned himself into?

What had he let these new age people turn him into?

Trapped him in a statue, buried him in the earth, left to rot for all of eternity. It was by his own hand that that monk had found him…released him. And now he would make sure that everyone knew his name. That everyone would tremble in fear of him, and that they would all worship him.

He stumbled to the door of the temple and watched as one of the monks rushed forward to catch him. At the other man's touch…

He blinked for a moment and looked down at the body he used to inhabit. Playing the roll of dutiful monk he yelled to the fellow monks.

"Call for the healer!"

00-00-00-00

She slept restlessly that night. She realized that Kyo had never really given her an answer. For just a moment she had worked her courage to ask that question, and he had no response for her…nothing. He just 'humphhed' then turned to clean and polish his sword. He ignored her. He didn't even have a rude answer… nothing. But at lease she had learned the truth about where they were going. But now every time she closed her eyes she saw visions of her own near death in the river with the ground and trees eating her alive. Twice already she had woke from a nightmare. It was foolish…she was really worrying over nothing. It seemed that after the storm had cleared it had been nothing but clear traveling. She had even had a chance to catch a bath, but she knew that Kyo hadn't been far away.

He was always close. Sometimes it was actually intimidating.

"_Because part of you knows that you are mine. Since the day I spared your life…you became mine."_

His words came back to her again and still they caused her to shiver. She huddled down closer into her blankets trying to control the shivers that raced over her flesh every time she heard those words back in her head. She knew that they were in a way true. While she was her own person she had given herself to Kyo, and he would never feel the same way. She had said that she could be happy by his side. But what if that wasn't turn. She turned again in her blankets to look at her companion. He slept resting against a tree. His sword in hand, his breathing was shallow as his mind walked through the dream world. Had she given herself to someone who would make her miserable the rest of her life? Was there anything truly for her here? Even then what was it that she wanted from him? Even for the slightest of seconds when his lips had barley graced hers she felt something rip through her. But for him was it just a power play? She looked at his face, the featured that she adored. Full cynical lips were open parted slighted, those lips had touched hers. What had it done to him? Was it really nothing? She finally pulled her gaze away from his lips and back up to his whole face. And that his eyes were wide open, burning into hers.

He suppressed a smirk when she gasped realizing that he was awake. She had been staring, and from the look in her eyes he knew what she had been thinking. But now that she was looking at him, he was a little disappointed at what he saw. Where was the confident, head-strong Yuya that he knew so well? Was she really so unsure of her desirability? Did she not see that almost every man stared at her? Did she not know that it was simply his glare and his presence that scared all these unsuitable suitors away? Even now she made quite a picture. Wheat colored hair down and flowing over slender shoulders, a blanket wrapped around her slender form, eyes were wide with surprise and lips formed a small 'O'. Her cheeks held a slight flush, whether it was from the dying fire or from embarrassment he was unsure.

"This is why I didn't say anything…You can't even sleep, can you?" He growled at her. For a moment she had nothing to say.

"I have a lot on my mind," she stated defending herself the best that she could. There was a lot going on with them, along with this tension she seemed to be creating all by herself.

"You think too damn much woman, go to sleep," He ordered getting ready to close his own eyes again.

"But what…"

"Damn it woman, go to sleep," he muttered again.

"I tried…I can't sleep," she finished faintly, looking down and for a moment looked far too young and much like a frightened maiden. Why did this make him want to go to her? For a moment he wondered if he was just as confused as she was. But he also knew what was going on…he may not know love but he did know lust…and he knew that he was lusting for her. That he wanted her. He also knew that he had all the time in the world. He was sure that his words earlier that day had stuck in her head and that now more then ever she recognized them as being true.

She got up off her position and sat down a little ways away from him and leaned her back against the same tree.

"I'll know if anything is going to attack, woman," he told her with confidence and looked over to see that she was wrapped in the blanket leaning against the tree and at his words she closed her eyes.

"I know, I trust you Kyo," she whispered opening her eyes just a sliver to look at him. Her words shocked him for a moment and for a moment he said nothing stunned with the words that seemed to come out of no where.

"Go to sleep!" He ordered on a growl but noticed that her body already seemed to be relaxing.

"Good night Kyo," She murmured before her body gave into the wariness that had been eating at her all day.

He felt his own body start to relax and as it did his shoulders brushed hers. Damn she truly was becoming more a nuisance, in more ways then one.

00-00-00-00

There was something very wrong with this town. Every thing was deserted and empty but it was the area around that bothered him. The grass was dead, there were holes in the earth, the only thing that looked alive were the green vines that seemed to race across from building to building and weave together to almost cover the sky. Benitora squinted looking through the vines to see that there were another layer of vines that were even higher then the first and what he originally thought to be the only layer. But again the oddest thing that he noted was the very normal monastery, and the very normal acting monks. Maybe, he wondered, they don't see what I do? Knowing that he was ahead of the rest of the clan he decided that it would be in his best interest to back track and go to the last village and sleep there.

But there was one thing that he couldn't wait for. Her. It really was as simple as that. He couldn't wait to see her. Her bright jade eyes…her wheat colored hair…and her loving heart. He wished more that anything else that she would see him for what he was. That she could see the fact that he was in love with her.

For a moment he sensed another presence and rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He had a shadow…he had since this journey had begun. He knew that she knew that he knew that she was there. Why she stayed hidden he really didn't know. But he simply turned and with one last backward glance started to back track. He was really looking forward to battle… but more than that he really couldn't wait to see Miss Yuya.

00-00-00-00

He woke before she did, that was nothing new. He was always awake with the sun and well she never did. He looked over to see that she was still slumped against the tree, though sometime in the night she had shifted and more of her body was leaning against him. No wonder he was so warm, just the contact of her body made him hot. In more ways then one. His red eyes looked her over noticing that the bruises were healing and most of the small cuts had disappeared. Whereas yesterday, she had been pale, the color seemed to becoming back, even now a rosy blush covered her cheeks. It made him wonder what she was thinking. Was she dreaming? Did she dream of what could happen, between them? Was she seeing what would eventually happen between them? No, she was to naïve to truly think that he wanted her any other way than as a servant. Everyday he seemed to be lusting over her more. Noticing more about her, whether it was the color of her eyes, the curve of her hips, the size of her matured breasts. And now that just for a second, he had kissed her, he knew what she tasted like. It burned his blood.

He wanted it again.

He would have it again.

But he was never going to let her know. She would figure out soon enough what he wanted. He had seen other men look at her, flirt with her, and she spoke back, with flittering eyelashes and giggles. She shouldn't even be alive. He should never let his property so blatantly look for something else.

Didn't she learn?

She belonged to him now.

He stood slowly shaking off sleep and breathing in deep the morning air. He tuned his gaze back to the woman then kicked Yuya gently in the leg. Once, twice… Gods she could sleep like the dead. Finally he reached down and placed a callused hand on her shoulder. She more sprang awake then pulling from slumber like most people. Her startled eyes looked at him shocked to have him touching her. For a moment he assumed he caught her in a nightmare. Both her hands reached up and grabbed onto his wrist of his extended arm. She stared at him non blinking before she took a deep breath and relaxed but she didn't let go. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Good morning, Kyo," she whispered, her voice dry and fuzzy from slumber.

"Hmmp," he really didn't feel the need to dignify her greeting with a response. But she also didn't let go. His wrist seemed to burn from the contact and spread through his blood. His mind started picturing those hand everywhere, his shoulders, in his hair, around his waist, pulling him closer.

His eyes burned into hers and she wondered exactly what she saw in them. He looked flushed. She raised a hand and laid it on his forehead.

"Are you okay? You look hot?" She asked surprised when he pulled away.

"Don't touch me," he ordered standing quickly, he heard her rise behind him. She seemed to astonish them both when she grabbed onto his arm and pulled her to face him.

"What is your problem? I was just concerned about you!" she yelled at him, her feelings were hurt.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," to him it really was that simple.

"I never give you permission to touch me," she countered back.

He didn't actually seem to have any reply to that but she was sure that she heard him growl.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me," she said a little more quietly.

"Are we back to that?" He turned with a growl, already knowing that he had avoided it once, and that that would not be the case this time

"You kissed me Kyo!" she seemed to think that he forgot obviously.

"Your point?"

"Why?" She screamed in frustration.

"Why not?" The looked at each other apparently in a battle of wills to see who would give up first.

"I want the reason."

"You belong to me… you need to see that." He fell back onto his old excuse.

"They why not every second of every day? Why have you not kissed me before or since?" She asked the question in anger, but as soon as those words left her lips and the look in his eyes changed she knew what she was in trouble.

"Did you like it?" A smirk graced his lips as he stalked forward. She took a step back, but ran into the same tree she and Kyo had slept against the night before. "You want more?" He asked the question already knowing that answer. She had asked the question out of pure innocence but he knew that it was on her mind, it was all that was on her mind. There was no doubt that last night a shadow of him in her dreams had made her blush. And now he wanted to do the same.

"Don't…" She started holding her hands up palms away, as though that would stop him.

"Don't what?" He mocked as he walked closer trapping her between the tree and his body.

He was so close, she couldn't think. What had she done? She was trapped, and her pulse was racing and she was shaking. And when she looked up, into his blood red gaze she burned. What was happening? Was she losing her sanity? Why was she tempting the devil like this? She knew what kind of person he was. He was strong and brutal, vital and fierce. That kiss had been a mockery of what he could do. And SHE had tempted him and then questioned him. He would not let it go now. She shook her head but it was too late.

His mouth slammed down on hers, claiming her lips as his territory only. He felt her struggle her tiny fist slamming against his chest as her fury increased. She pushed against him only to have a masculine hand rise to cup her chin and apply pressure as his other arm snuck between her and the tree to pull her near. Her mouth opened in a gasp of shock and mild pain. But the moment his tongue entered her mouth her fighting ceased. Tension seemed to gather in her body but she could think of nothing but his lips on hers. They punished her insubordination while it took her breath away.

He couldn't help but smirk as he felt her give way. So easy. He released her chin and moved his hand to spread fingers through her unbound hair. He almost sighed as his long fingers wove through her silky honey colored hair. She responded to him so easily, her lips moved against his, untrained but unrestrained. Her arms were wrapped around him, one hand fisted in his hair, trying to control him to keep him close. He pulled back biting her lower lip before releasing it.

Her breath came out in heavy pants and her eyes had yet to open more than a sliver. He grazed his lips across her cheek before nibbling on her ear. And her gasp coupled with her fingernails sinking into his skin caused a shiver to race through his body. He pulled away from her completely and watched with male satisfaction as she slumped against the tree.

She looked at him, eyes darkened, cheeks red, hair disheveled, and he for a moment he thought of kissing her again.

"Nothing but proving that you own me, right?" She asked softly, licking her dry swollen lips. Hurt replaced the lust that had been in her eyes. She turned and walked away going to the river to clean up…and cry.

That day they traveled in silence.

00-00-00-00

The sun was just starting to hide behind the horizon when Kyo and Yuya reached the outside of Eiheiji. Needless to say, Yuya had been lost in thought all day. To Kyo a kiss was nothing but punishment, or a statement of ownership, or so she thought, he had never replied to that statement. She as a woman always thought that it meant more then that. That you only kissed someone that you cared for. That a kiss was more than a kiss, but a sharing of emotion. She shook her head at her idealistic ways. In a way he had ruined that for her, she would never be able to think of it the same ever again.

She heard steps behind her and looked up assuring herself that Kyo was indeed in front of her.

"Kyo…" she never finished as she was wrapped in a tight hug.

"Miss Yuya, love of my life, I am so happy to see you alive and well." Benitora apparently had come out of no where, but for once she was glad for the human contact. It made her heart sore. Plus she had missed the Red Tiger.

"Benitora," She started on a laugh as he lifted her and swung her in a circle before placing her back on the ground completely oblivious to the glare from her traveling companion. "How are you?" she asked when he set her back on her feet. He didn't let go of her and she appreciated the warmth of his touch.

"Wonderful now that I'm with you," Pure simple and true, she smiled at him and he felt it in his head. He turned to look at Kyo and was startled by the look on his face. He looked furious. "Kyo," the bandana wearing man nodded as he spoke the greeting.

"Hmmp." He said as he nodded in return then turned to back to the trail. No more then 10 feet away stood Yukimura and Sasuke, the latter wearing a tell tale grin.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted them, his bright blue eyes shining in welcome. "It seems that we have all arrived. Kyo, Miss Yuya, Benitora." He nodded at each of them as he said their names.

"And I." The statement was abrupt and honest.

"Of course not, Migeira. I saw you back there. And Mahiro too…" The girl in question appeared from no where to stand behind her lord and slightly behind her was the tall silent man with dual colored eyes and white hair.

"All the players have arrived. So now the fun begins." He said this time no greeting was present in his beautiful eyes, only gravity was apparent in both his gaze and his words.

All the players had arrived.

Now it was time for the game.

00-00-00-00

So the end of chapter three has arrived and should be followed shortly by chapter four which is already part of the way done. Again sorry this took so long to post. The wireless internet in my apartment was down for about two weeks plus I always think that it is a bad idea to rush a story. Hope you all enjoyed, as always let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

WOW… I am so surprised by the amount of hits and reviews that this story has gotten. Thanks so much for your support and for reading. And I agree Michigan winters are probably worse then Iowa winters and I find myself affectionate towards snow (its snowing today!) Especially when you can't go anywhere and get to watch anime all day…plus it's so pretty… Back on topic now-- Please enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing related to Samurai Deeper Kyo,

Price of a Challenge

By Catrina

Chapter 4

00-00-00-00

"Yukimura!" Yuya exclaimed running toward the feminine looking warrior and embracing him quickly before turning to the young ninja by his side and placing a hand on Sasuke's head. He glared at her for a moment but there was a smile in his eyes. He was glad to see her.

"Ahh, Miss Yuya, more beautiful then ever." He gripped her hand and bowed extravagantly over it before putting a quiet kiss on her wrist. Unlike the other males in the group Kyo's look of jealousy was not lost on him. He smiled a little wider, and took in Yuya's appearance. It was not an exaggeration to call her beautiful, from her pale hair to her dainty feet, she was an amazingly striking woman. She turned her head slightly eyes wide and questioning before he snapped out of his daze and let go of her hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, I'm glad to see that both of you are alive and well."

"How else would we be?" He asked on a laugh.

"…" the girl stuttered and blushed looking down.

"It's not like we would die," Sasuke muttered again glaring at the woman, but they both knew what she was trying to say.

"Sanada, get to the point," Kyo had walked up to the trio talking placing himself behind Yuya to glare at the other samurai.

"Point?" Blue eyes widened at the statement feigning innocence.

"Yeah, like why you 'commanded' us here?" Benitora had placed himself on Yuya's other side, so she was surrounded by testosterone.

"Oh, that," He laughed at the blank looks on people's faces, excluding Kyo, "Well, I actually think that Migeira can explain better than I," he raised a brow at the other man knowing that he knew just as much as he did, if not a little more.

"We should camp for the night," the man cut to the point as usual.

"There is an inn about a couple of miles away." Benitora suggested, he wasn't sure about the others but this placed disturbed him. The others didn't really agree but simply walked in the direction of his pointing finger. He grinned and followed as they started to walk.

"_Don't leave." _

Yuya turned and took a couple steps back and turned around to look at the village. She looked over her shoulder to see the others walking slowly a head, Yukimura keeping constant conversation. She took another couple steps forward and looked around. The town was eerie and silent; all she could hear was the wind. There seemed to be something wrong…something off. It was in everything. Vines covered all the buildings connecting them all but coming from nowhere, when she looked up she saw nothing but green with brown in fading spots.

"_Don't leave."_

This time she knew that she heard it. Something raced over her skin and a strong wind blew around her. She shivered, whether it was chill or fright she wasn't sure.

"Miss Yuya!" Yukimura called to her.

"You coming?" The question was yelled by Benitora with a smile as he held up the group. She nodded not saying anything, but ran to catch up with the group.

00-00-00-00

She was obviously important to them, to many of them. She may not hold any power, but she may be useful. The idea of kidnapping her came to mind but he knew that useless, the moment he touched her he would transfer to her body… pointless.

But still there was something intriguing about this woman. How did one ordinary woman draw so many strong fighters to her side? All of them flocked around her, knew her, and seemed to care about her. There had to be something…special.

By tomorrow he would be up to full strength and then the possibility of possessing one of the warriors would be fact instead of fiction. He looked behind him, into the monk's sanatorium. There were all the bodies of the men that he had already possessed. Dozens of them lay unconscious. The healer had no explanation for the other monks. It was something that they had never seen before; of course not, he was unknown in this day and age.

But that would change.

00-00-00-00

They all sat in one room picking at food and drinking sake. Migeira sat sake untouched as he looked around the crowd that had gathered. This crew always seemed to amaze him as well as drive him to distraction. They were all disorganized and all had their own agenda, all a different reason to be here. Yuya was with Kyo, just like Mahiro was with Benitora and Sasuke was here to protect Sanada and Gods knew why Yukimura was here. And Kyo it was plainly obvious that he was here for the challenge. Migeira was here just to make sure that time stayed on track. And this new threat was a new challenger that would not be denied.

"Sometime around 200 years ago there was a small religion that went by the name andrachouism. It was based with a worship of the land and nature. Through what could be called witchcraft or sorcery, they learned to not only depend on nature but to control it."

"How'd that happen?" Benitora asked taking a swig of sake.

"Well it's somewhat uncertain how exactly they did control it. But what happened are some of the things we have mentioned. Intense rain," he mentioned looking to Kyo and Yuya, "Earthquakes," he continued looking to Yukimura and Sasuke, "and tsunami like winds." He finished looking over to Benitora and Mahiro who sat on her knees slightly behind him. "There was a monk, for lack of better terms, that worshiped this religion. To today we still don't know much about him. Supposedly he found a way to actually bring this power into himself, so that no one else could use it or access it. When this happened he used the power to first destroy those who had mocked him, then he turned on the innocent. This is when the other members of the cult came to a decision. They hired a mercenary group to distract him, like animals to slaughter, and while he killed off the mercenaries, the others misread a destruction spell for a binding spell and he was bound to a statue that sat outside their temple. They feared breaking the statue so they traveled for two weeks and buried the statue. Unknowingly this town… the town of Eiheiji, was built over it. A monk tempted by promises of power unearthed the statue, and proceeded to break the statue. But the presence inside the statue could not take corporeal form. So he possessed the monk that set him free, then disappeared."

"But what happened to the town?" Yuya asked sitting against the wall as far away from Kyo as possible, she had her feet tucked under her, she lifted her hands as she spoke, "Why is it the way it is?"

"Yeah and why aren't the monks scared away?"

"He has harnessed too much power for a normal human body to take. So he jumps from body to body."

"What happens to the bodies?"

"They stay in a comatose state."

"How do I kill him?" Kyo asked, his first words since arriving in the room.

"I don't know how to kill him without killing the host body."

"So?" Kyo inquired again.

"Plus we don't know what body he's in, do we?" Yuya glared at Kyo as she asked the question.

"And I doubt that he would be willing to uncover himself so willingly." Yukimura agreed, nodding at Yuya. The man then got up with an exaggerated stretch and sighed. "Well I'm turning in for the night, we shall go hunting tomorrow." He walked out of the room to his own room, followed by the yawning white haired ninja. Yuya stood up slowly and looked to Kyo.

"I'll be sharing a room with Mahiro tonight, good night Kyo." She exited with the other woman and left the three other men by themselves.

"Well I'm ready for some shut eye," Benitora stated blowing out the lantern and laying on his futon. "Good night all!"

The other men grunted in response before falling into slumber.

00-00-00-00

Mahiro woke to the sounds of silent footsteps walking out of the room. She waited for a moment before opening her violet eyes and adjusting to the dark. It was then she noticed that she was the only one in the room. Assuming that the footsteps that had woke her had been her roommates she rose quietly and followed.

After walking out of the inn, it wasn't a hard task to find Yuya. She was walking down the center of the road back towards Eiheiji. Her blond hair glowing in the moonlight helped the female ninja to easily spot her friend. Running she quickly caught up. She grabbed Yuya's arm and turned her. Yuya turned with a startled gasp.

"Mahiro, what are you doing?" She asked, "go back to sleep."

"Not with out you. Kyo…"

"Kyo won't care." Yuya whispered loudly.

"But?"

"He's calling me. Can't you hear him?" Mahiro concentrated but heard nothing.

"No…nothing," she shook her head to prove her point.

"I'm going," she paused for a moment to look at the other woman, "Are you coming?" She nodded, knowing in her heart that if she let anything happen to this woman that her lord would never forgive her.

Yuya walked slightly ahead of Mahiro, listening to the voice that seemed to be radiating in her head. This spirit, was calling her. After listening to Migeira, she now understood that this was no god. This was just a power hungry man. And she could hear him. Normal she would never do anything foolish, but this voice was calling her.

And she was feeling reckless.

And she knew that there would be hell to pay, but right now she wasn't concerned.

As the pair approached the village a monk carrying a lantern approached. Mahiro pulled a kunai from her clothes and held ready for any threat.

"You're not special," he stated surprised, now that he got a good look at her. It was the voice that she had heard, the voice that had haunted her since earlier today.

"Either are you." She told him pulling out her three-barreled pistol and aiming it at the monk in front of her knowing that she could never kill an innocent person. "What have you done with the monk?" She asked waving the gun at his person…implying the body that he was in.

"Nothing…his spirit is slowly dying, as soon as I've drained all his energy, his spirit will die and his body will lie comatose." The monk's face seemed to change growing more sinister.

"What's the point?" Mahiro asked.

"Why do you care?" he countered. Startled Mahiro shrugged and received a glare from Yuya.

"Because they are innocent," Yuya whispered. Now that she was here she had no idea what to do. For a moment she simply wondered how she always got into situations like this. Now he was going to possess one of them or kidnap them both. And since she and Kyo hadn't slept in the same room he didn't even know that she was gone. This was just great!

"As innocent as you can get," he agreed.

"Why?" Mahiro asked again, there had to be a reason behind all of this.

"So everyone will know my name. Just to start, then take over Japan, maybe?" To the two women it seemed like he didn't actually have a plan.

"What is your name?" Yuya asked innocently. The monk looked at her slightly confused; he blinked once…twice…

"You know, it's been so long, I really can't remember. Maybe I should make one up, a strong powerful name…" He continued to babble as the two women exchanged exasperated expressions. For a moment they simply watched the man as thoughts flickered across his face. "Or maybe," he said this a little louder recapturing their attentions; "I can just take yours." He ran forward, grabbing at Yuya, and she opened her mouth in startled surprise at the change of the monk. But before he could touch her Mahiro pushed her out of the way. Mahiro and the monk collided and the monk didn't get up. Mahiro then looked at Yuya, her eyes glowing red before changing back to their normal color.

"You aren't her," Yuya stated as she sat on the ground where Mahiro had pushed her. She slowly stood on her feet and backed away, only to be stopped by the grass reaching from below her to wrap around her feet. She stumbled falling to the ground and she lost her gun when she tried to catch herself with her hands. When her hands touched the ground, they were encased in the earth. She watched in dismay as a band of earth went around her waist. She looked up seeing a glint of silver in Mahiro's hand.

Oh damn….was she in trouble

00-00-00-00

"Kyo…Kyo get up man. The girls are gone." That statement woke the man from his ever light slumber.

"What?" the question was growled at his roommate.

"I got up to….well never mind, but I noticed that the door to the girls rooms was open, so I peaked inside." Benitora failed to mention that he was planning to go spy on mentioned girls, "they were gone. Come to think of it, Yuya was acting odd all night." He stopped to think for a moment.

Kyo rose, already he had a feeling about what was happening. For some reason that woman attracted trouble like no other. He grabbed the sword that he had been sleeping with and attached it to his side.

"Wake the others," he commanded as he walked out of the room, then out of the inn. It was still the dead of night, the moon hung high in the sky casting a glow over everything, it was easy to find both Yuya's and Mahiro's footprints. The others caught up to him quick enough.

"Man can't you keep tabs on your woman, Kyo?" Sasuke grumbled as he yawned, totally missing the glower sent in his direction.

"Normally she isn't this rash," for some reason he felt the need to defend Yuya to the others even though they knew her just as well as he did.

"Are we sure they didn't go to bathe?" Migeira asked.

"They bathed before we discussed the issue." Yukimura pointed out. The other man nodded noting that that was true.

"Besides, these are Yuya's footprints…I'd know them anywhere." Benitora pointed at the ground.

"Those are Mahiro's idiot," Kyo mumbled causing the other man to blush and scratch his head. "These are Yuya's." He pointed to the other set slightly to the left.

"You know what I mean," the pink haired man said on a laugh.

"Whatever."

"But you know, Yuya was acting odd tonight. She barely said anything and she really didn't fight with you either, Kyo."

"…"

"What nothing to say, Kyo?" Yukimura asked as he came up behind them shaking off sleep.

"Are you worried about your woman?" Sasuke asked again laughing.

"No."

"No?" It was Benitora that asked. What was Kyo denying? That he was worried or that Yuya was his woman? Had something happened between them? Had he lost the dream of being able to have Yuya for his own?

"She's fine. She's learned by now that she can't do anything like that without my approval." For a moment the others blinked, at times the red haired, red eyed man's arrogance was actually overpowering.

Walking at the increased pace it didn't take long to reach the small village. The site that actually greeted them was something that they were unprepared. A man laid on the ground collapsed in a heap. Yuya was bound the earth around her and Mahiro stood over them both. She turned her head and looked over at the men.

Damn it all. He had gotten into the wrong body. This woman didn't seem to have as much knowledge on all of them. Not like what the blond had, but what could he do now. He looked down at the woman and glared at her. She better not…

"Kyo! It's not Mahiro, she's possessed," She stopped when the kunai cut a slash across her cheek. Blood slowly dripped down her cheek and colored her hair. She blinked tears as the sting of the cut surprised her. She heard Benitora's gasp and Kyo as he drew his sword.

"Kyo you can't kill Mahiro…" Benitora yelled at the samurai blocking him with his arm.

"I'm getting my slave back," he exchanged glares with the other warrior.

"SLAVE?" Yuya yelled at him.

"Miss Yuya, are you alright?" The odd question was asked by Yukimura as he walked forward planning on releasing the woman himself but turned quickly when a line of kunai flew past him nailing the tree behind him.

"Mahiro…" Benitora stepped forward hoping that in doing so he may reach the soul that had been pushed into the recesses of her mind. He reached out toward her but stopped either in shock or pain, he wasn't sure. He looked down at his shoulder to see a cut across the skin. It was small, but he couldn't believe that it was Mahiro that had hurt him.

She had just hurt her lord…

She had cut him…

Threatened him…

That was something that she would never do if she was in her right mind. He knew Mahiro well. She was around him constantly. Always there, always watching, she was always protecting him. His mind just could wrap around the fact that she had tried to hurt him. He paused turned this time when another kunai came at him but it wasn't fast enough. This one lodged in his shoulder. He looked over to her, her beautiful violet eyes dilated and hollow. No, this was not his companion, this was their new enemy. And he couldn't fight her, not after she had fought so long to protect him. It seemed wrong.

Blood started slowly seeping from the wound, traveling down his chest and staining his clothes. He put a hand to the wound, pulling out the kunai, unfamiliar with the weapon he threw it back at her and she captured the blade. The entity in Mahiro looked down as blood cover her hand. Not her blood someone else's.

It was then that he felt the struggle. The surge of emotion was beyond what he could suppress. This body was rejecting him. He could feel it, he had just made it do something that the soul was disgusted with, repulsed. He looked toward the odd man with the bandana and realized that he had made a vital mistake. She had a very strong emotional connection with that man. He was losing control of the body, quickly. He could release the other girl and touch her, but that may not do really any good either. If he went for the warriors, they were too angry they wouldn't be acceptable. But the choice was taken from him.

"No!" He exclaimed, the voice was high and feminine. Benitora's gaze was pulled from his wound to see that Mahiro had grabbed another kunai, but before anyone tried to defend themselves they saw there was no reason. Mahiro had taken the blade slashing her own wrist…first one then another. For a moment she stood blood dripping off the glinting metal and down her fingers to fall to the ground. Mahiro was trying to stop her own body from hurting any of her own companions.

"No no no no…" She said, but the body seemed too weak to do anything. In horror Benitora rushed forward, but was stopped by Kyo's sword.

"Don't touch her," he growled and watched as the woman stumbled forward, toward the body of the incapacitated monk. Her hand reached out blindly and when she touched him, they both seemed to glow. Then she collapsed as well.

Benitora rushed forward, mindless of his wound as ripped his shirt to quell Mahiro's wounds.

"Which body is it in?" Sasuke asked standing slightly behind Yukimura.

"That does seem to be the question," Yukimura pondered himself kneeling to help Benitora stop the bleeding. "She has lost a lot of blood; we should get her to a place she can rest."

"Hello…Is she okay…Can someone please help me out?" For a moment the all looked at each other realizing that they had indeed forgot that Yuya was there and in trouble herself.

"She's your woman," Sasuke mumbled, glaring at Kyo as he slowly ambled over.

He looked down at her crimson eyes laughing, mocking her before glaring at her in pure anger.

"What the hell did you think that you were doing, woman?" He knelt down beside her not even moving to let her up, the thought crossed his mind to just leave her there. "Look what happened," he motioned to how she was bonded he was talking softly but it seemed like he was yelling to Yuya

"I don't know. He was calling me. I could hear him, when we were here the first time and at the inn. He was driving me insane. She followed me. Is she okay?"

"No," his answer was honest. He watched as tears filled her eyes.

"It should have been me. He was going after me."

"I doubt that you would have slit your wrist to escape." He started to stand to free her but stopped when he heard what she had said. "What?" he asked making sure that he had heard her right.

"I said, you would kill me before it went that far." For some reason, the words, the way she said them, the way her eyes wouldn't look into his created a heavy feeling in his chest. He didn't like it.

Not at all.

With violent, but quick and controlled slashes she found herself free. She stood slowly looking for balance. She looked over to the group to see that Yukimura was holding Mahiro, both wrist bound with bloody clothing, and Migeira was carrying the monk over his shoulder.

"Are you all right? Your cheek is still bleeding," Sasuke asked. Yuya lifted a hand and brushed it across her cheek. Her sleeve absorbed the blood only to have more blood appear in its place.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I'll be fine, let's go take care of the others," her enthusiasm was completely false but they all agreed that it would be a good idea to take care of the others and talk later.

00-00-00-00

He absolutely refused to give the woman any words of sympathy. Right now he knew that Yuya was sitting outside, blaming herself for every injury. He knew what she was going to say, he knew every thought that was going through her head and he was not going to make her feel better. She should feel bad…this is her fault. But when he looked out the window, to see her sitting clutching her knees to her chest tears glistening in her eyes and dried blood on her wounded cheek, he knew that she was too damn soft hearted to deal with this on her own. With a loud sigh, he found a washcloth wetting it and walked outside.

She visibly jumped when the door slammed, and she looked over with wide jade eyes. "Kyo?" she questioned surprised to see him

"Out here sulking," The accusation is there, hoping to lure her into an argument, or a battle of wills. He sat down beside her looking down at her.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her come along. All he wanted was me."

"And what good would it have done to let him have you? Then he would have no body and your soul would be diminished. Do you really want some bastard to take over your body? Why would it be better if it was you?" He questioned. His tone was rough but his touch was gentle when he took her chin in his hand and tilter her face so he could see the cut. She blinked surprised that such a long outburst had come from the man sitting beside her. That was abnormal.

"You would have killed me…" She told him breaking eye contact and looking at the ground. She said the words knowing that it was true but hated vocalizing that fact that she knew that she meant so little to him. Sometimes, she wished that she was more than just a person to carry their items, more then just a slave in his eyes.

"Why are you so sure about that?" he growled. He sounded angry… then again he almost always sounded angry.

"You're just looking for an excuse," she told him on a counterfeit laugh. He was gentle as he dabbed her cheek cleaning her cut. He tilted her head toward the light so that he could get a better look at the cut.

"No I'm not…"

"But still she's in there pale almost dead." She could see Mahiro's pale face, dark eyes shut as her body tried to mend itself.

"Shut up, she'll be fine."

"But.."

"Shut up! Its over and done, forget it," he told her shaking her slightly

She looked up at him, surprised. Was Kyo trying to help her? To make her feel better?

"Mahiro will survive, and Benitora is fine. It's their own fault. She did what she had to do and that idiot was too slow to get out of the way." His hand was hot on her face as it rested against her cheek preventing her from turning away. What was he doing? He really didn't know.

"If it was me…If it was me, would you have killed me?" When she asked the question he stopped cleaning the wound and just looked at her.

"No," just the thought of her body soulless and dead brought that dull ache back to his chest. Knowing what she was going to ask he put his hand across her mouth.

"Shut up," he growled. He didn't want to hear the question. _Why not?_ She was always full of questions. _Why wouldn't you kill me? Why did you kiss me? Why am I still with you?_

Why? He hated that word. It made him think about things that he didn't want to try to understand he didn't want to know why. She brought her hand up burning his wrist as he pulled away.

"Do we know what body he is in?"

"No."

"Will it be whoever wakes up first?"

"Huh?"

"Well they said that all the others were comatose, and when Sasuke looked around he found a room full of sleeping monks. I think that those are the people that he has already possessed. The souls he's 'burned' through," the last part held a bitter under tone.

"Mahiro's soul was fighting him. She despised the fact that her body injured Benitora…"

"She is fiercely loyal," Yuya interrupted.

"…"

"So do we think he's still in the monk?" He looked down at her and smirked.

"I doubt that he is in Mahiro. She is almost as stubborn as you," he told her as he stood. He looked down at her as her mind slowly started to process the insult.

"Hey!" She yelled at him jumping up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like," He informed her as he turned away. She stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"Kyo, one of these days, I'm going to get you to answer my questions, then I will shoot you and turn you in for the bounty on your head," she spoke on a huff, then let go of him and walked past him. He paused, realizing that he had indeed made her feel better and in doing so he was in a much better mood. He watched her hips sway as she stormed into the inn and one word crossed his mind.

MINE.

Why did he have to choose such an intricate woman?

00-00-00-00

Okay…Chapter 4 is done. As always let me know what you think. Every time I get a review in my inbox it's like Christmas!

Soon chapter 5 will be out. I wonder what will happen.

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	5. Chapter 5

Price of a Challenge

By Catrina

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…really absolutely nothing…

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it so much. It motivated me to this chapter out to you as soon as I could and it was really nice to see repeat reviewers…its nice to know you're still reading. Anyway…Enjoy!

00-00-00-00

It was intriguing. The whole idea of facing an enemy that really had no form, no shape, or no body; it was an enigma. He was just a mind or a soul, devouring other souls. Theory was that he would gain more power with each soul he ate. And guessing by the dozens of bodies that Sanada's little runt had found, he was gaining more power. The idea if him being still trapped in Mahiro's body was slim to none. No self preserving creature would stay trapped in a body that was dying. And that had truly been her goal. He couldn't understand why her loyalty ran that deep. And to that idiot no less, what did he do to earn such loyalty from a girl. But then again Yuya was fiercely loyal as well. Though he knew that she would not take her own life, but leave it in his hands as she had done many times before. Her trust in him was complete, and it seemed to be the only thing that unnerved him.

For a moment he paused in thought, after he had angered Yuya he had not followed her inside. Instead he sat out on the step letting his pipe burn in his hands as he drifted in thought.

It was truly fun and an intriguing challenge. One that he had not faced before. Sure he had fought to get his own body back, that was one thing, but to fight someone that could jump bodies. That was another thing completely. In a way it was more of a mental challenge then it was an actual physical challenge. But it was still a challenge… something that he had been longing for lately, but still her words were ringing in his head…

_"I don't know. He was calling me. I could hear him, when we were here the first time and at the inn. He was driving me insane"_

Was this presence after Yuya, and if that was the case would it truly come down to whether or not he would be able to kill her. The thought made his blood run cold. It was not something he could consider. Of the years that they had traveled when ever he had seen her sick or pale, it wasn't right… that was when he had first felt real fear. When she was sick, pale, and asleep, when he couldn't wake her and the doctors didn't know what was wrong. He had sat by her side, and even once held her hand telling her that she was not allowed to leave, not with out his explicit permission. So far she had listened, and she had never been that sick again, but still. The thought of it made him wonder if it was all worth what may happen.

But knowing Yuya she wouldn't have it any other way. He could almost hear her now.

_"Kyo, you have to protect them. They are innocent; we can't leave them to defend themselves. You can help them. Please…"_

She would put herself on the line to protect others. He knew that already. She had scars from times she had tried to help him. Not that she was useless in battle; she could hold her own with her gun and knives against a normal opponent. But when it came to these supernatural people, she was not at an advantage.

But still the idea of this enemy was…

"Thrilling, in a way, isn't it?" Yukimura asked sitting beside the sullen samurai with a spare bottle of sake in his hands.

"Hmm." He didn't pretend to not understand.

"Miss Mahiro seems to be gaining her color back."

"What do I care?"

"I thought you could tell Miss Yuya. She will be pleased."

"You tell her."

"It doesn't mean as much from me."

"Sanada," he turned finally looking at his companion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I see the truth," he smiled as he said the words. Not a fake smile, that was sometimes on his beautiful face. But a real smile one that echoed in his eyes. Kyo noted that that was the first time that he had ever seen that look from Sanada.

"What truth is that?" He asked intrigued.

"Miss Yuya is such a good person, inside and out. She is truly beautiful, from the crown of her head to the tips of her pale toes. Curvaceous too… in all the right spots," he took a sip of his sake and looked at his companion. The glare in his eyes, was threatening, his lips were pressed into a thin line and Yukimura noticed a hand on his weapon. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kyo growled.

"I know she is your woman, Kyo. But one of these days you may want to let her in on what that means. While she knows you well. She has no idea how much you care." He finally went to stand giving the rest of the sake to Kyo.

"I don't care," he grumbled, head bent, much like a child admitting when they had done something wrong.

"Liar." When Kyo turned to face him he was gone.

"Damned bastard," he drank the rest of the sake in one swallow then went in the inn.

00-00-00-00

"What the hell! You can not make me stay here!" Yuya seemingly thought that she was very righteous in her anger.

"I can and I will!" was Kyo's growled response.

"Damn it he is my enemy too. There is no reason for me to stay behind." She shook her head. Barely dressed and hair still unbound it swung around her shoulder as she yelled at him. Her jade eyes burned with a fury he was all too familiar with.

"I said so. You will do what I say, damn bitch. I said stay you stay."

"I am not your bitch!"

They stood across the room from each other while Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, and Migeira looked from one to the other while they bickered. One of the staff members of the inn had peeked in only to quickly shy back out of the room when they receive first a red glare then a jade.

"I will not just stay, not without a good reason," her hands were fisted and her body vibrated with fury.

"Yuya, I need you to watch Mahiro for me," for some reason Benitora thought that would help, but he got sucked into her temper.

"And you, why should you go? You're injured! You stay and help Mahiro. She would rather see you when she wakes then me." Benitora fell silent when he realized that she was right. He looked to meet first Kyo's gaze then Yukimura's. He shrugged his shoulders.

Finally Yukimura, ever the diplomat, rose and walked over to Yuya. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled tenderly. "Miss Yuya, we would like you to stay and watch Mahiro and the monk. One of us needs to be here in case they wake. You had a very emotional day yesterday, and we would worry if we were to distracted to protect you, you are very important to us." His simple but quiet words seemed to calm her. The three by the wall blinked unsure of what was said, but could see Yuya relaxing. She looked over Yukimura's shoulder to see Kyo glaring at the other warrior. She blinked. He looked upset. She noticed that he was looking at her and followed the stare to where Yukimura's hands rested on her shoulders. She blinked again and looked into bright blue eyes. All her temper disappeared and she lowered her shoulders.

"All right." When she looked at Kyo he looked more angry then she had ever seen him. Could he…no not him…he would never…was he jealous?

No…

…Not possible…

But she liked the idea.

She glared at their backs as they left her by herself. She shook her head mad that she had given in but she had known that it was a losing battle. Kyo had had that look in his eye; she knew that she had no chance of winning. But still the way that he had glared at Yukimura when he had touched her, something was beneath that glare. Why was he so upset? They fought like that all the time. She had learned a long time again that they both seemed to enjoy their verbal battles. But lately all she seemed to feel around him was tension. Was it because she just wanted to stare at his lips and make him tell her why he had kissed her? Why had he touched her? Held her? Ask him to do it again…

She had so many questions, and he never answered them… She thought that she had an idea, but the last thing she wanted to do was approach him about it and have her be wrong. She couldn't stand to be around him after that, if he knew that she loved him, but that he didn't love her back. She would never be able to look him in the eye again.

She climbed up the stairs slowly, and first peaked in the room with the monk. He looked almost dead, pale in color and skin spread tight over protruding bones. She shivered as she thought about what could be in that body. Everyone had been a little apprehensive of touching him, so he was still in his robes. An attendant was in the room so she smiled and closed the door, before moving into Mahiro's room. Luckily the girl had gained back most of her color and the salve that they had used on her wrist had them healing cleanly so far.

"You are so brave; I could have never done what you did." Yuya spoke softly walking into the room. Kyo had convinced her last night that this was not her fault; some part of her still wanted to take the blame.

She had lost so much blood so quickly that it had almost been unreal. Almost as though she had been trying to push the blood out of her body so that she would die faster. She was so in love with Benitora. Yuya could see it, but she wondered if the man had noticed.

She sighed as she took a seat beside the resting girl and took her hand comforted by the pulse that she could feel. She smiled as she whispered.

"You and me…we are both in love with stupid and impossible men. But what would they do without us?" Yuya was startled as she felt her hand squeezed and looked up to see dark violet eyes opening slowly. She quickly stood looking her in they eye.

"Mahiro…" She paused when she saw Mahiro's eyes widen and then her world went black.

00-00-00-00

She had made the mistake of touching the monk's forehead. They had said not to touch him…but he was a monk, he wouldn't hurt her. But she cried out as her soul was pushed away, and her mind made room for another presence in her body. Now she realized why they couldn't touch him.

He wasn't a monk at all.

00-00-00-00

She could feel pain at the edge of her consciousness. Her head hurt and her wrist burned, and she couldn't talk. She noticed that when she went to moan pain. Not possible. Finally opened her eyes and blinked. She hadn't been out long. Just a couple minutes, but still it was enough for her to be tied up and tied to the horizontal brace that ran across the top of the room. Her wrists were bound tightly with a rope and her she was dangling from the rafter.

Why did this always happen to her? Kyo was going to mock her a long time over this one.

She looked around the room and was startled to see a woman sitting on the bed. She had a slight frame, and long black hair pulled back in a braid. Her dark eyes were watching her as she slowly woke. She mumbled through the gag that was in her mouth, but nothing coherent came out.

"I'm taking her with me. If she means as much to that man as he does to her, then he will give his body to save her. Then I won't have the problem of killing the soul, you see that's why I can never stay in a body to long. Those damn human souls. But he would sacrifice himself." The girl smiled a cruel smile showing white but crooked teeth. For some reason it gave her a little pleasure knowing that he had most likely not chosen that body, more likely moved out of necessity. She noticed that he was wearing a spare pair of Mahiro's gloves, and was almost covered from head to toe.

To prevent an unwanted body switch perhaps?

She looked over the girl's shoulder and noticed that Mahiro was again dead to the world and was wrapped in a blanket. Blinking again Yuya noticed that the girl was the same girl that had been looking over the monk when she had peeked in. This transfer had just happened!

Again she tried to speak but nothing happened. The gag in her mouth was causing her mouth and lips to dry out and induced a soundless cough.

"I think that it's a good plan. He has a strong body and with my spiritual energy I may be able to stay in that body. He is the only one that is truly human. The others are too strong. But with this girl," for a moment she patted Mahiro then played with the black hair around her shoulder, "She is my key. Well either of you, but I don't know what would happen if I took you. You are too unpredictable; while…well she's unconscious." A cruel smile twisted thin lips.

Again a muffled response.

"Well I will be on my way. I still have to find your boys; anyway…I'm sure that I will see you later." The girl smiled and for being as small as she was, took Mahiro and slung her over her shoulder. She left the room quietly, and locked the door behind her. Yuya heard a faint laugh and started to struggle. The ropes burned into the wrist and she bit down into the gag. He feet were free but useless. She had left her gun in her room, but it wouldn't do her any good anyway. There was really nothing that she could do. A glint of silver caught her eye. She looked at the night stand and saw Mahiro's kunai sash, luckily with kunai, left on the table. She looked up at the rope and knew that it would never happen but it was worth a shot. Swinging her body back and forth, and tried to grab a kunai with her feet. She tried once and resulted in getting cut. Again and again she tried but blood started slowly dripping from her feet. Finally she grasped it between her feet, swinging again to create momentum she lost her grip on the kunai and it landed into the floor.

Sighing and almost in tears she again proceeded to grab a kunai with her feet. Several cuts later, she had another one in her grasp and using momentum she succeed in lodging it in the ceiling. There was no way that she could use that one to cut her ropes, process repeated until one kunai was left. Again she tried to reach a kunai but there was a knock on the door. She started to scream the best that she could and she knew that she succeed in making noise. Soon there was a pounding on the door. Within seconds the door flew open, the lock broken. The inn keepers gasped and raced to assist her letting her down.

"Oh you poor dear, are you all right?" Once down she grabbed the gag and ripped it out of her mouth.

"Honey your feet are bleeding let me get some bandages…"

"No there is no time. I have to go." Without thinking she ran to her room grabbed her gun and left. She didn't bother with shoes.

00-00-00-00

"It's creepy here," Benitora stated looking around at the abused foliage that cut off the village of Eiheiji.

"Yes, it is, but intriguing isn't it?" Yukimura stated while looking over his shoulder to the other warrior. "Do you feel the power in the air? The threat hanging in the distance? Its wonderful is it not?"

"You're weird Yukimura," Sasuke grumbled.

"I know! Its what you love about me," With that cheerful note he put his hand in the white head of hair and shook the hair messing it. He got a grumbled response and young hands pushed his hand off of his head. Their amusing antics got glares from the only two serious ones of the crowd.

Red eyes again glared at the blue eyed samurai. How dare he touch his woman? And why was it she calmed when he touched her, talked to her? It wasn't right. She was supposed to obey him. He blink at that thought, Yuya…obey? There was no way that would happen. Granted he had a bad feeling leaving her behind, but she had gotten into so much trouble lately. This thing seemed to understand that the women were the weakness of the group. For some reason they would all do about anything that they could for these beautiful and slight creatures. He knew, though that they would never admit that to anyone else. Not even if his life was in danger…he never wanted that sign of weakness. Why was it that he could be jealous…oh yes, he knew this emotion, knew how to solve it. All it really would take was a talk with her, a revealing of emotion that he did have for the young woman. But he knew that it wasn't his way. She would figure it out sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

"Do you sense that?"

"Yes, it's odd. His presence seems to be felt in everything here. The trees, the monks, the ground they all glowed with his power.

"He must still be linked to everything here."

"He would be more powerful here." Migeira concluded. "He will lead us to a trap here. This is where he has a tactical advantage."

"Makes it all the more fun," Kyo stated brushing a hand over the tree there. It seemed to fight his touch.

"He's here!" Sasuke yelled causing the others to look up from their study of the area around them.

"Mahiro!" Benitora exclaimed taking a slight step forward.

"Where's Yuya?" Sasuke exclaimed looking for the vivacious woman.

"Oh she hanging around somewhere," they watched as their enemy lifted her hand and dangled a glove from it in a swinging motion.

"Go check your woman," the order was directed at Kyo, and he aimed a glare at Migeira who had issued the order.

"Yuya may be dying or dead as we speak go save her…then meet us back at the inn. This can be taken care of quickly." Yukimura stated pulling out his sword and looking at the enemy. The others squared off as well and Kyo looked at the slight girl that they were fighting against.

"Don't order me around," he growled but didn't pull out his weapon. "I will ensure she is doing as ordered." He turned and walked away, once out of earshot the others voiced the question.

"Did she kill Yuya?" Benitora asked.

"No, Kyo's stubbornness and arrogance would keep her alive…"Sasuke grumbled glaring at the path of the other samurai. His arrogance…

"Yes his arrogance is amazing…I have a feeling that the same will be coming from this fellow." A clearing of the young lady's throat pulled their attention.

"Can you chat with each other not even seeing me as a threat? Well believe it or not I will kill this woman." Mahiro was leaned against a tree bond by limbs into a sitting position. The black eyed, black haired girl kneeled beside her a dagger to her throat.

"So Benitora, shall I kill her or will you give me your body willing? She would die for you…" Benitora's words faltered, as did his step, for a moment he was at a loss.

"There is no need to bargain with you." Yukimura stated walking to stand beside Benitora, who had yet to bring his weapon into fighting position. Sasuke stood slightly behind his master before disappearing into the shadows.

Migeira stood back knowing that he was not needed in this battle. The white haired man leaned against a tree a ways away and blinked his dual colored eyes. With this crew he knew that it would be over quickly.

In the time Sasuke disappeared, he reappeared beside the black haired girl. His sword came down quickly cutting off the hand that held the dagger to Mahiro's throat, only to disappear again.

With a screech she quickly pulled up her arm clutching it to her chest blood rushing down the front of her body.

"Bastards!" The slight body yelled, and the nature around them started to twist in chaos. Benitora rushed forward grabbing Mahiro, and pulling her to his chest. Quickly he placed an arm under her arms and around her shoulders. The girl stumbled back and glared at the group.

"Did you forget how powerful I am?" She was now yelling over a wind of her own creation. Within seconds the sky was dark and with in the isolated area rain fell at an alarming rate. Lighting filled the area around them lighting the area with an eerie light. That little light was all that was needed speeding forward already knowing where Sasuke was, Yukimura stuck, sword ready, and plunged it into her thigh, at the same moment Sasuke sword went through her right shoulder. The wounds were clean, non-life threatening, but energy draining, none the less. Within a matter of starting the rain slowed.

"Bastards…You bastards…" Muttering she stumbled backwards blood running from her three wounds coloring the ground being washed by the rain. "This isn't over." With the last bit of energy the body possessed it ran and disappeared.

"Yukimura?" Sasuke asked expectantly.

"Yes, follow and report back to me."

"Of course." Then he was gone. The blue-eyed samurai looked to the others and smiled sheathing his weapon.

"You killed an innocent." Benitora looked at him.

"Her soul was already dead, when we defeat him, all those monks will die, anyone who's soul he's devoured to stay alive, they are all already dead. She had no life left."

"But still!" Benitora was a little upset, it seemed wrong, it was so heartless.

"It _had_ to be done. Or is that woman's life worth more than the woman that loves you?" Benitora had never see Yukimura's eyes look as cold as when he walked past. "You and Kyo have no idea what treasures you hold." Not looking back he started back to the inn. The others followed slowly behind him, Benitora looking at his precious cargo in a new light.

00-00-00-00

He refused to run no matter how worried he was. Yuya, maybe she had been right. They shouldn't have left her behind. But still he refused to run, she was. She was almost on him before he knew it. His fast pace soon met her run and before she processed what was going on she had wrapped her arms around his waist. Her joy at seeing him was immeasurable. He looked down surprised to see the blond there, her arms wrapped tight around him. Moments like this were rare, when he would actually allow her to touch him; usually when she was in some sort of emotional turmoil, which seemed to be the case today.

"You're okay…" she panted into his chest her arms holding him tight. He would never tell her how good it felt. Why did it feel so good to have her touch him, he grimaced when he realized that he was starting to ask those damned _why_ questions too.

"Of course," his voice was gruff and he unintentionally grabbed her wrists hard and noticed her wince. He pulled them close and looked at them, they were rubbed raw. When he took in all her appearance he noted that she had rope burns on her wrist, burns on her cheeks where rope had been used to keep the gag in place, and looking down her feet were bloody and cut. "Woman, are you trying to torture yourself?" The blush that she already had already colored her cheeks from embarrassment increased ten fold.

"No, she snuck up on me, knocked me out, hung me from the rafters, and then when I tried to use kunai to get loose, but the innkeepers found me and helped me down. Then I wanted to find you guys. I knew you shouldn't have left me behind!" She ended on a yell, but then whispered, "Mahiro?" She looked behind him nothing that a small part of the sky was turning black, and the clouds changed from soft to heavy with rain.

"It's being dealt with." She was alright, relief flooded his system. It just hit him; she was their, cranky attitude and all. She was there, but she was tired and shaky.

"We should find the others…" She started, now that she had stopped all she felt was pain from her feet and her wrist…and it hurt to talk. She really needed a drink. She limped slightly and startled when Kyo walked in front of her and stopped. She ran into his back.

"Get on," the order was abrupt. For a moment she blinked confused.

"What?"

"Get on my back," this time he growled, "I won't repeat my offer," he turned his head and watched as he knelt down a little and she jumped and landed on his back. She placed her arms around her neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms went behind him and under her backside to support her. His armor was cold against her skin, she shivered slightly. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his soft red hair. He shivered slightly when her warm breath breezed across his neck. He turned around and headed back to the inn, noting that her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed he doubted that she noticed.

"I'm sorry," she sounded broken and sad.

"Shut up."

"I am, I am sorry," she whispered again burying her head in his shoulder.

"For what?" She needed to stop that, breathing on his neck, touching his skin. He wasn't used to that much contact, but it was almost as thrilling as battle.

"Everything, I'm sorry."

"Shut up," he said it again. Didn't she realize that this wasn't her fault?

"It was me, my fault." At this point in time, annoyed with her he did the only thing he could. He dropped her. She landed with a screech on the ground.

"What was that for?" She yelled at him. He kneeled in front of her his red eyes holding an intensity that she had never seen before, not even in battle.

"Everything is not your fault. This 'thing' is demented and crazy. You are not the cause."

"Kyo…" She stood slowly wincing when her bare feet touched the dirt. Funny she had noticed how much damage she had done to herself when she was worried about Kyo and the others. But now it hurt like hell, but most of the injuries were most likely from running to find Kyo. He dropped to one knee before her and she again climbed on his back. She was surprised that he could still look haughty on one knee in front of her.

"Kyo?" She questioned again. He was so warm; the rhythm of his walk was calming.

"I'll drop you if you apologize again," he warned and he was serious.

"Thank you for carrying me," her arms and legs tightened around him.

"I'll always carry you," he muttered and she would have missed it had she not been so close to him. She decided not to say anything but instead kissed his neck gently. She could taste the sweat, and another taste; something that she had experienced before, when they had kissed before. She didn't really notice that her fingers were drawing shapes on his armor plate or that she had rested her legs. His arms were behind him again, under her barely covered backside.

"I'll always be with you," she whispered softly into his neck not sure if he noticed or not. He didn't answer. She knew he wouldn't. She would never hear him say anything like that. The fact that he had said what he did was something that she would treasure for the rest of her life. "Where are we going?" She asked louder, fighting off the fatigue.

"Back to the inn."

"You're missing a battle." He could hear drowsiness in her voice. She must be fighting to stay awake; with out a doubt the last few days had been rough on her.

"In that body it will not provide a challenge, but soon he will try to lure us into a trap, when his power is highest is the only time I will fight a worthy adversary."

"He's not worthy of your time as is?" He grunted in agreement. "I'll never understand you, Kyo." By the time they made it back to the inn, she was asleep on his back. Her breathing was smooth and steady on his neck and her hands had stopped tracing patterns and interlaced together on his chest. As he walked in, the elderly inn keeper rushed forward as quickly as she could.

"Good, she found you. She rushed out of her, we really couldn't check up on her."

"She's fine."

"You better clean up her wounds,"

"I know that!" He said gruffly. His voice and the vibrations in his neck woke the slumbering girl.

"Thank you, I'm fine." She whispered. She was so warm, being carried by him. He walked up the stairs to the room that Mahiro had been in. When he walked in, she felt him pause and looked up. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, and she looked around the room. While most of it had been tidied up, there were two kunai in the ceiling were she had hung, one on the other side of the room, two dropped at her where she had hung.

"Don't say a thing." She ordered, hiding her blushing face into his neck. For once he said nothing as he picked up the bandages in the room and took her to his room. Gently he let her off his back.

"It was a good idea at the time." Yuya looked to him trying to defend herself. For a moment when he looked at her he simply saw someone who needed to hear that it was okay, to get approval from someone. He simply nodded as she sat down on a futon

"Rest, I will wake you when the others arrive." Sleepy she turned and looked at him.

"But…" She stopped when she felt her feet lifted into his lap.

"Sleep," he ordered again, and was relieved when she did. He worked slowly cleaning and bandaging her feet, stopping when she would flinch in her sleep. He shook his head. He was getting soft; this woman was making a place for herself in his life. She was worming her way in, and the problem was he didn't mind. It felt nice to be connected to another human being. He felt needed and wanted, and not just for his fighting power or amazing skill, but because he was who he was. Maybe that's why he had said what he said today.

"Damn you woman, I don't like this at all."

From the lobby below he could hear the others arrive, but he could also tell the brat was missing.

So he had got away.

Then he would still have his challenge, but looking at the girl before his he slowly started to wonder.

What was the price of this challenge going to be?

00-00-00-00

My chapters are getting a little longer, I hope that's okay. This chapter took a little less time to write then the others, so I'm posting sooner then my normal thirty odd days… But consider it a gift for the holidays. (HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!)

As always please let me know what you think. I noticed that the reviews per chapter have slowed down a little bit (not that I'm complaining…I'm honored to have so many reviews), I hope that everyone is still reading…is the plot moving to slow? Too little Kyo Yuya interaction? Are the characters in character? Please let me know.

Also it was mentioned in a review about Yuya and Akira pairing, I don't really feel like I know Akira's character well enough to write about him, I'm just now starting book 5 of the manga, so if I continue to learn more about him I may write him in the future.

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

Price of a Challenge

Chapter 6

By Catrina

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…really absolutely nothing…

A/N: Sorry that this took so long (hide from people throwing random breakables at author's head) life got in the way. But I am back with another chapter, though a fairly short one. This chapter is still being edited, but since it has been almost two months (hides behind large rock) I wanted to post this right away.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I was truly honored by some of you your reviews.

00-00-00-00

Quickly he raced through the trees, barely a blur, unsure as how the almost dead woman was traveling through the forest so quickly. Something was wrong. She was moving too quickly, she shouldn't even be able to move at all. How was she moving? Gaining speed? Where?

He stopped suddenly noting that there was nothing… nothing…

Where did she go?

She was gone.

Just gone.

Carefully his golden eyes looked through the woods and above to the sky everything. For a moment he just closed his eyes trying to sense anything. But there was nothing out the ordinary. It's like she was never there.

He failed…

There was nothing else to do. He paused again looking; he would have to bring the others back tomorrow. He memorized everything into memory and turned and walked away.

But she watched him leave…he or she, it wasn't quite sure what it was now. There wasn't really much of anything. _Stumbled, I stumbled, fell into a damn tree…I had no idea that I could **bond **directly with nature…but now I'm here in a tree._ The large tree seemed to shake with the entity that was now housed, but as it stretched its power, it ran from limb to limb, to tree to tree, it was simply becoming the small wooded region.

He was now the ground they would walk on…

They couldn't avoid them now.

00-00-00-00

Yuya slowly opened her jade eyes only to see that everything around her was dark. Sitting up she tried to get her bearings, she could hear people whispering in the other room. A small steam of light flowed into the room from a cracked door and she could see that most were present. Listening but not really hearing, she focused on the voices. Migeira. Yukimura, Benitora, and Kyo. Where was Sasuke? Was he okay? She stood to rise, but remembered too late that she had numerous cuts on her feet. Looking down she saw that they were tenderly cared for. Both of her delicate, small feet were encased in clean bandages. A small smile graced her soft lips.

She looked up when a shadow covered the stream of light that was allowed into the room. Kyo stood, braced slightly against the door frame sword at his side, and a bottle of sake in his hand.

"I thought I told you to rest?" It was a question and an accusation at once.

"I thought you said you would wake me when the others arrived?" Her tone was the same that he had just used seconds before.

"The runt hasn't returned yet… Lay back down." For once she did as ordered. When she thought over the past few days she didn't think that much had happened to her but she still felt tired.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" She asked the question before her mind caught up with her mouth. She felt the heat race across her cheeks and she raised her eyes to his. He was simply looking at her a slender eyebrow raised in mockery.

"Why Yuya, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Something in the way he mocked and teased had her biting her tongue unsure of what could come off the offending appendage. But the look in his eye, it was something that she was beginning to see more often and that alone caused a heat to settle below her stomach.

"I mean…are we both sleeping in this room?"

"Off course, wench, look what happened the last two times I let you out of my sight."

"That wasn't my fault!" she defended.

"Stop making excuses, if you obeyed me like you should…"

"OBEY!" she interrupted whatever he was about to say. He had walked into the room closing the door behind him. The room was now completely dark and she was more unconfident then ever. She could feel him, his body heat, close to her, and then his breath as he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you obey me…You know we would both be better off if you did." Using the tips of his fingers he pushed her back down on the futon and went to sit against the wall barely a foot away.

She was hot and uncomfortable but she didn't know why, but she curled on her side looking away from him and ignored him. That was best, or they would just start to fight and bicker. And she just wasn't in the mood. She was tired and angry and frustrated. But what was it that she was frustrated about…why was she so tense? Was it all due to her first careless words? She wasn't stupid she knew what was implied when you said those words. She knew what most people thought when people 'slept together.' On an exasperated sigh she knew that her reputation would be tarnished in this small village, though she doubted that she and Kyo would ever come back here. There really was no reason. As her thoughts continued to ramble she slowly started to drift off.

"_Come back…" _there was a pause as Yuya's eyes literally snapped open after barely entering the dream world.

"_Don't you want…revenge?"_ How was it that this thing knew what to say to piss her off? Well of course she wanted revenge.

"_I took your friend, humiliated you, trapped you, demoralized you…don't you want to find me?" _ She shook her head trying to ignore what was going on. But before she fully stood she felt a hand on her shoulder. Stifling a scream she jumped on her injured feet and turned to look at her attacker…Kyo.

"What the HELL are you doing?" His voice was a threatening growl, made even hoarser by the trappings of sleep.

"Can't you hear him?" She asked her eyes wide, "It just started."

"_You can't touch me…"_

"No I don't hear anything," Kyo was looking at her strangely.

"_I'll take them all away if you don't come."_

"Kyo…make him stop."

"_I know you love him. I'll kill him slowly; peel his flesh away inch by inch, drink his blood so I can have his strength…Then I will take you Yuya. In so many ways..."_

Her eyes filled with tears at his words, fear for Kyo filled her. He could very well come up with a way to do that. He was clever. He was smart. Strong hands on her shoulders pulled her from her reprise. She looked to Kyo, looking for an anchor more then anything else.

"He's going to take you away from me." It was a whisper but he heard it as loud as thunder. How was it that this girl, this slip of a person could shock him to the core with just whispered words? Why, why was it that he felt the need to protect her and hold her close? What was it really about that little girl that caused him to feel things that he had never felt before? This feeling was almost better then the feeling of defeating an enemy. Of their own accord his hands moved from her shoulders to her neck, feeling the strong accelerated pulse there.

Why was it that her fear made him angry?

Slowly his thumbs made soothing circles and his fingers gently massaged her neck. He could feel the tension flowing out of her. It made him angry that he was relieved, but he was pleased that she couldn't see that in the dark.

"Shut him out." Short, sweet, simple answer.

"Tried," she took a step close to him resting her fists on his chest.

"Try harder," he growled. She looked up into his eyes, and read something there. She knew that was she was about to do was dangerous, but he wouldn't answer her questions with words, so maybe, he would act. Maybe if she invited him…

"Distract me?" She asked her stomach quivering with nerves, while his strong steady hands paused the ministrations on her neck. _Show me that you care? Show me why you do this? Do you care? Do you even, maybe, could you, love me?_ She felt his fingers grip her neck tighter and he glared down at her. Not the reaction that she was hoping for.

Was she? What was this? Was she implying…

"I never thought you to be a loose woman, bitch."

"WHAT!" she almost screamed enraged, but the thoughts in her mind tore at her heart when she realized that her thought were nothing but her hopes, and his kisses and showings of tenderness were just another way of control. But she couldn't back down; she could not change things now.

"You heard me," this wasn't the distraction that she had in mind but it seemed to be working, until her next word set him off.

"Why can't you be a gentleman…like Yukimura?" It was the first time that his blood had ever boiled outside of a battlefield. Why was it that name on her lips made him want to kill everything? He took a threatening step forward pushing her back a step. He watched enjoying the slight widening of her eyes, the flush of her cheeks, and the pulse in her neck. He took another step forcing her back again and again until she ran into the wall.

"Who?" The question was growled out of sneering lips.

"What?" Her question was one of confusion; she had no idea what she had said just seconds ago. She felt a hand on her waist burning through the material of her clothes leaving her hot. His other hand was fisted in her unbound hair, ensuring eye contact. His face was close and she could tell that he was angry. His proximity was causing her mind to blur and she couldn't think. All she could do was feel his touch and shiver as his breath raced across her skin. His smell was over whelming, slightly like smoke and nature. She had the sudden urge to taste him.

"I don't want to ever be compared to that man," his lips were millimeters away from hers. Once again her heart rate accelerated, but not by fear by something else.

"Who?" The smile that graced his lips was predatory and satisfied having driven everything else from her mind.

"You should remember that you are mine to do with as I please." Without allowing her to speak he slanted his lips across hers, the touch was thrilling causing Yuya to whimper in surprise. At first she didn't respond simply trying to understand the response her body was having, but the fire, the heat, the reaction to his touch. She couldn't understand that. Before she could respond he pulled away.

She moaned? A blush rushed across her cheeks when she realized that she had moan because she wanted him to do that again. And he knew it, because less then an inch away he was looking superior as always, and while she may have only been kissed enough to count on one hand, she caught on. Reaching up she dug her fingers in his hair and pulled him down. Taken by surprise he allowed her to control the kiss for just a moment.

Then pulled away.

"He's back," He pulled away and Yuya glanced at him. He looked normal. How could he look normal after THAT? She was breathless, and when she raised a hand to her lips they were slightly swollen. And he was standing there looking like nothing happened.

"Who's back?" She asked damning herself for sounding so breathless.

Kyo looked at her, sitting there holding her hands close to her chest, breast rising and falling with each deep breath of air she took. She needed to look like that more often. He would keep her like that.

"The runt."

"Sasuke?"

"Get up woman; let's see what he has to say."

"Huh?" When she didn't move to rise, the samurai leaned down picked her up and placed her on her feet. Then he stepped behind her and placed his hand on her lower back pushing her towards the door.

"Kyo… I look terr…"

"Like you've been ravished."

"…ible." He watched as she tried to straighten her appearance but stopped he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You look like you're mine. That's what I want them to know." He murmured then he opened the door and pushed her out.

00-00-00-00

As soon as Sauske walked in the inn he knew that everyone was still awake. His wide cat-like eyes simple waited for the first to appear. Yukimura walked in first, barely dressed and made his way over. Sauske glared as he felt a hand in his hard ruffling it slightly before calming his hair back down as the intense blue eyes flitted over him checking for any injury. After finding none he stepped back and watched the others fill the room. Migeira filtered in next, followed by Benitora helping a slightly weak Mahiro. The door to his left opened and he watched as Kyo pushed Yuya out the door. He smirked realizing that they had been 'in a moment.'

"Sasuke are you all right?" Yuya asked pulling away from Kyo to bend down in front of him and check the ninja over.

"I should ask you that. You have far more bandages then I." Sasuke then smirked at Kyo. "Can't protect your own woman?" He turned back to Yuya when she tugged painfully on his ear. "Oww! What was that for?"

"I am not his woman…" It was then she felt a pat on her rear. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him her face turning red.

"Yes you are. Sit down." With the glare in his eyes she obeyed plopping down on the floor, and then scooted away when he sat next to her. He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. He looked at her and glared.

_What was he so upset about?_

"So Sasuke, what happened?" For a moment the ninja looked around, confused and shrugged his shoulders.

"She ran…then just disappeared. She was gone."

"Excuse me?"

"Disappeared."

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Sauske. Can you please repeat that?" Yukimura never questioned him, but then again Sasuke himself was amazed that the woman had lost him.

"I was running along, following her hidden in the trees. She was running inhumanly fast and about two miles from the confrontation, she simply vanished. I just don't…" He trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, let's go!" Benitora stated getting up from his position on the floor.

"Idiot…" Kyo muttered standing up.

"I believe what Kyo is saying is that it can wait until morning." Yukimura stated standing himself.

"No, I said he was an idiot."

"Kyo, what is your problem?" Yuya yelled bouncing on her injured feet, then shamefully grabbing him for support.

"You and I will talk later woman."

"We shall rest tonight, and tomorrow, the ninja will take us to where the young woman disappeared." Migeira spoke silently and no one fought him. He then wished them all good night and left. The others slowly walked away leaving Kyo and Yuya again on their own.

"What is your problem?" She asked on a whispered huff.

"You woman, when are you going to," He stopped when Yuya cut him off.

"What… do what you say? Bow to your whim? Be your slave?"

"You belong to me." He turned away and started to walk away.

"Why…"

"I spared you…" he continued to walk but he looked over his shoulder.

"Why…"

"Because you entertained me…" he stopped realizing that she wasn't going to stop this time. No matter how many times he answered she wasn't going to give in this time.

"Why?"

"Stop it…stop asking that damn question," his eyes bored it hers ordering her to stop, to just drop it, to leave it alone.

"Why, Kyo am I so important to you?" He just looked at her; for once she could not read a single emotion on his face. There was no malice, no humor, no leer…nothing. He turned and walked back to her placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his red eyes.

"I'm a monster, a killer…"

"A man that I love…" She couldn't believe the words that came out of her own mouth. Sure she knew that they were true but she hadn't meant to tell him now…ever. "Just once," She pleaded softly, "tell me the truth. I'll never ask again, just this once…"

"Because you care." It was said so softly that for a moment she thought it was her imagination. But then he was kissing her again, there was no malice, no punishment, just real actual emotion. He lifted her off her feet and carried her into their room.

00-00-00-00

He could hear them, there were dozens of them. Their footsteps pulled him from his light slumber. Looking down he realized that Yuya was still cuddled next to him, exhausted. He may not always be gentle, but from the look on her face earlier tonight, her first time had been enjoyable. He had enjoyed pushing her over the edge again, and again, and again.

He pulled her close his body automatically realizing that there was a threat. Something wasn't right. The footsteps, they were dragging, almost as though they were tired or intoxicated. He could hear at least 25, but nothing touched on his senses, like they really weren't even there. Knowing something would be amiss, he woke quickly, donning his armor and grabbing his sword that was always close by. Swiftly he moved to the door, looking thought the cracks in the woods to see what indeed was going on. Outside the monks traveled around the inn, carrying torches and looking for something.

It was then that the smell reached him. They all smelled of death.

It was then that he realized that these were the monks that had all been possessed by the entity. He watched for a moment as the majority of the lifted arms and threw the fire into the windows, onto the roof, and through the doors. Instantly he smelled burning wood. Knowing that with the flames growing the way they were the inn was a lost cause. He turned back to Yuya, noting the blond was still sleeping, though her breathing was a little heavy, the smoke already filling the air. Not bothering to wake her he lifted her naked form, wrapped in a blanket grabbed her clothes and gun and dashed out the door. He looked down noting that she woke the second he lifted her. She sleepily placed her arms around his neck.

"What's going on?" Her voice was tired and raspy; she let out a small cough noting to Kyo that she had already inhaled some smoke.

"The inn is on fire." Once a good distance away he dropped her to her feet, and let her grasp the blanket to keep herself covered. She gasped noting that the monks were coming their way. She looked behind them to see, Yukimura and Sasuke jump out the second story windows while the other three rushed out the door, guiding the rest of the patrons. It was then she noted that everyone had their weapons drawn.

"Kyo what are you doing!" She yelled at him.

"Destroying the enemy," He took a step forward before he turned feeling a small hand on his shoulder.

"They are innocent," It was a soft whisper that he could actually barely hear. He watched her eyes widen and looked to see that Yukimura had already dispatched of half a dozen.

"They are dead, nothing but dolls."

"But…"

"After we destroy their master they will die, now they are a threat. Stay here." For once she dared not to question him, but simply watched as Yukimura, Sasuke, and Kyo fought. It was really beautiful. The swords danced through the air, flames reflected in the blood soaked blades, as the fire swirled around them. Soon there was no more left, the warriors stood, surrounded by the flames that we slowly being put out by the townsfolk.

Kyo's red eyes took in the damage and then looked back to Yuya still huddled in a blanket, watching with eyes wide and sad. He looked to the other warriors noting that the sun was slowly starting to rise.

"I'm sick of this. It ends now."

00-00-00-00

Alright, I know it's short, and I'm not exactly happy with it, but there is a plan and a conclusion coming up within the next couple chapters. Again I send out my apologies and please let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Cat


	7. Chapter 7

Price of a Challenge

Chapter 7

By Catrina

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…really absolutely nothing…

A/N: Sorry that this took so long (again hiding from people throwing random breakables at author's head) for a while I lost inspiration for the story and I didn't want to force an important chapter…especially the ending.

Warning: Kyo will be OOC at the end of this fic, you will understand once you read it.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I was truly honored by some of you your reviews.

00-00-00-00

"I don't think that you were listening. I said last night that it disappeared." Sasuke stated wiping his sword clean of blood and placing it back in it place.

"I don't care." Kyo started noticing out of the corner of his eyes that Yuya was now dressed and stashing her gun in her clothing. "Take me there."

"But Kyo, we can't just rush off without a plane." Yukimura stated but already suiting up as well. Red eyes noticed that he know carried his Muramasa with him. Saizo must have dropped by last night. For a moment he was concerned that he hadn't heard the ninja then realized that he had had more pressing issues last night.

"I'll come up with a plan when I get there." He growled sensing Yuya at his side as he faced the others.

"No doubt about it, something has to be done." Migeira stated the obvious.

"Well we can't just run off…" Yukimura started before Sasuke interrupted.

"But we are just letting it come up with more and more plans. It has more power, then us, besides do you think it will be an easy trip there. This freak can control nature; it will be a challenge just getting to where I got to last night."

"I'm still against it." Yukimura stated but already knew that he was out voted.

"But we have to do something," The red tiger mentioned Mahiro standing beside him. For a moment she looked unsure, but Benitora grabbed her hand and held it gently. Kyo noted that something must have happened between those two last night as well.

"This is stupid, brat, lead the way." Kyo said glaring at the rest of the crowd making sure that there would be no more arguing.

"Fine, whatever, but I still think that we should plan for the unexpected." It was less then half a mile before it started to rain, another quarter of a mile before the wind joined the rain, and the air was noticeably dropping in temperature.

"This is insane…" Yuya yelled over at Kyo looking but not really seeing her companion. He was acting so cold, so thoughtless, and last night she had given him everything, laid it all out, she had given him her virginity. She could never have that back. There was no regret in her mind, not really but there were questions. She didn't really know what to think. When ever Kyo was around others he was always colder, never giving with his attentions, but this was extreme. She pulled her wet hair away from her face as another cold blast of air hit. She wouldn't de surprised it the psychopath that they were after was trying to create a blizzard. She looked behind making sure that the others were still following. It was then that she felt a warm hand on her wrist. She turned and for the first time since they had left her jade eyes met the crimson eyes of the man that she loved.

"Stay close to me." He stated softly and she tried not to smile at him. In her next couple steps she walked closer to him and could feel slight warmth radiating from his body.

"Thank you." She stated softly, her feet had been sore at the beginning of the journey but now they were almost numb with cold. "Do you have a plan really?" She asked softly making conversation.

"Kill the bastard."

"That really isn't much of a plan. Do you know how to kill the bastard?" She asked her voice bordering on a growl.

"Are you questioning me woman?"

"I do everyday Kyo. Do you think that since we…" her cheeks blushed crimson as she spoke, "…slept together that I would be complacent?"

"We did much more the sleep," he stated with a leer and a meandering hand pinched her rear, "and I could only hope." His sensual lips quirked in an almost smile almost smirk and she realized that Kyo almost had a sense of humor.

"Oh I see, there was only that one time to see if it would help to control me…I see." Even though she was joking it was something that had crossed her mind. She was shocked out of thought when her foot caught something and she was almost on her way to the ground. Kyo's arm around her waist stopped her decent and then she heard a heated whisper in her ear.

"No it was not just last night, it will be tonight and tomorrow night and whenever else we feel the need." He bit her ear and then placed her back on her feet and continued to walk. Needless to say Kyo had found a way to make Yuya be quiet.

It was a mile into the trip when the rain had finally turned to freezing rain and the small pellets were starting the beat into the party of travelers. Needless to say they were truly starting to walk on ice. Everyone sooner or later started to lose footing and Sasuke wasn't doing better in the trees deciding to walk on the grass instead of the ice coated trees. There was really nothing they could do, but simply keep going. About the last half mile they were not only fighting the wind and sleet and snow, but the vines and trees had been interwoven to form a shield around the hiding entity. Yukimura, Kyo, and Sasuke all stayed in the front cutting at the foliage to simply get to where they were going. And while Yuya could see the sun she figured that it had already been half a day. What should have been less then and hour journey had turned into a half a day trek. She wondered when it would end. The voice in her head had not bothered her since last night but the fact that she was the only one that heard it scared her. She just was not sure what it meant. Was he taunting her somehow? Just trying to scare her?

It made no sense what-so-ever. But it didn't surprise her when she heard the voice echo in her head right after Sasuke had mentioned they where close.

_Coming after me now?_

She stopped and felt Mahiro bump into her from behind. She turned and looked at the dark haired girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"We must be getting close. I can hear him in my head."

_I can see you all. What a bunch of fools. Traveling through the rain, sleet, and snow. Working so hard to get to me, but you have no idea what's waiting for you._

_I'M EVERYWHERE. _

The voice laughed in her head and she reached up with tired hand to fork through her hair as she shook her head.

"Miss Yuya are you alright?" Yukimura asked stopping the group to look at her. She felt the moment Kyo's eyes landed on her. She could feel her skin heat.

"We must be close." She stated softly looking up.

"He's taunting you again?" Kyo asked but it was more of a statement, "Did you tell him to get ready to die?" He asked again smirk prevailing on his lips.

"Its always a one way conversation." She glared at him sure she had mentioned that before. But it took a moment for her to realized that just in front of them there was an oasis. A place where none of the ice had hit, where none of the snow had formed, where everything looked normal.

"He must be there." She noticed as she raised her hand that it was shaking and laughed at herself for her cowardice. She had faced down Demon Eyes Kyo and here she was afraid of…well a deity.

Kyo was startled for a moment when he stopped having to brave the elements to walk. Their small group came to a halt when the all stepped inside of the loop. Unsure of what to expect they simply stood and waiting. Every instinct that Kyo had knew that he would go after Yuya. She was the only one that he had communicated with, and knew that while they were not all tied to each other each person here was tied to her someone. She had gained all of their loyalties. "Woman," he paused for a moment looking back to find her in the group. She was in the back pale and shivering. "Come here," he stated motioning her forward to stand beside him. She had taken no more then two steps before the limbs of the tree off to the lift literally grabbed her and pulled her against the trunk. Her head slammed against the trunk and she slumped forward in the bonds of the trees before trying to pull herself up, when she spoke however it was not her voice that came out of her lips.

"_Do you have a plan?" _She laughed. "_Are you even aware what I have done. I am no longer bond to the laws that you mere mortals are." _

"What are you babbling about?" Kyo snarled looking at Yuya.

"_I am everything around you, in every tree, in every blade of grass, I am simply borrowing her form, which I no longer need to possess anyone. I am everywhere."_

"So what can you do to us then?" Sasuke asked coming forward pulling his sword unsure of whether or not he would actually be using it.

"_I think the question is what can you do? I don't have a form…what can you fight against?" _ He allowed the group to fall silent. "_Do you know Demon Eyes Kyo that this girl is at my whim. I could simply make a thought and break her neck, break every bone in her body. What think you of that?" _

"Let her go." He did not waver did not pause as pulled his weapon. There was no question that Kyo had something in mind, no question at all.

"_And why should I, no reason to let my precious hostage go."_ Kyo whispered words praying that this would work and stabbed his sword in the ground. Flames slowly circled around the sword and the group took a small step back, except Yukimura who stepped forward slightly and closer to Kyo, understanding the plan and knowing his part. He kept his bright blue eyes trained on Yuya.

As the fire slowly started to spiral out from his sword, the ground beneath them started to quake and both samurais had to bend their knees to stay upright, but Kyo would not relent. As the fire hit the base of the tree, Yuya's feet dropped to the ground. Yukimura rushed forward through the flames, but the enemy was not ready to release his treasured hostage.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she felt like herself again. Looking up she could see Kyo and in his eyes she knew what his plan was. She took hesitant steps forward, but knew that he was after her when she heard the echo of his thoughts in her head.

"_NO!"_ She opened her mouth to scream but it was too late, her world went black.

Yukimura's sword cut through the wayward branch as it pierced though her back and sunk into her flesh, twisting and cutting her delicate skin. Blood poured from the wound quickly racing down her side and covering her leg. Yukimura caught her before her body touched the ground.

Kyo heard an anguished scream but was unaware that it came from him. His sword started to vibrate as it pulsed power but not enough to quell the anger of its master. So it reached out searching for more power. There was a startled gasp as Migeira looked down to see that his Hajaou was gone in a flash of light bonding with Kyo's sword. Sasuke's sword was next followed by Benitora's Hokuraku Shimon and lastly Yukimura's as he came carrying Yuya's bloody form. From his sword the flames rose swelling upward and swirling outward form around him farther and farther until flames were all they could see. Protected by the Muramasas' they group watched as Kyo's anger destroyed the forest until there was nothing left to see.

Slowly Kyo sank to his knees powers drained, all traces of energy gone. His sword parted returning back their rightful owners.

"We need to go Kyo." Kyo looked up slightly dizzy to see Yukimura standing there Yuya balancing in his arms. "She needs care right away."

"She won't die. I didn't giver her permission." He growled, covering up his concern rising. But never the less stood shakily reaching out for her body. When he felt her blood in his hands he almost panicked. "Let's be off then." He took off at a run not waiting to see of the others would follow.

00-00-00-00

Her body was slowly healing but she had still to wake up. He sat here, in the room with her looking at her every day. No one had left the inn. After the battle they all had raced here and ordered for a healer. He came and did all he could for her. Remove the splinters and cleaned her wound, bandaged it and said that the rest was up to her. There was no major damage, not organs hit, no arteries damaged. Yukimura had gotten there in time and luckily Kyo's temper tantrum had destroyed the area in a mile radius of the oasis. Everyday he sat here and looked at her. He did not feel guilty but he did recognize this as his responsibility. He gave her water daily, and made she sure she drank the herbs to give her strength and then he waited.

But he was not known for his patience.

Some days he would yell at her.

Other days he would start to shake her.

Rarely did he threaten to leaver her here to fend for herself.

When they had first journeyed to the village he was looking for a challenge, craving something new and someone worthy of defeating. But look at what that challenge had cost him. It was lying right in front of him. The number of people that actually cared about he could count on one hand and there was no question that they person who cared the most about him was laying in front of him weak and pale. Her pulse was strong and she was slowly healing but she wasn't waking. She was laying there _ignoring HIM_! How dare she? Really. Not moving he glanced around the room checking that he was alone before moving closer to sit beside her.

"Woman…" He paused and waiting for anything but there was nothing. "You need to wake up." He stopped again crimson eyes looking for any sign of life other then the strong pulse at her neck. He lay down on his side propping up his head by setting his elbow on the floor. He was comforted by watching her chest slowly move up and down. It assured him that the price of chasing this challenge had not been her life. Slowly he started to drift off, he slept be her side, keeping vigil.

It was Yukimura who woke him the next morning. Somehow he felt that by staying here with Yuya he had gained the other man's respect, but truly he had no idea what that was about.

"Go and rest for a while, Kyo, I will care for her." Looking down at Yuya then back into bright blue eyes he knew that he could trust his precious possession with this comrade. He nodded not speaking. "Kyo you need to make sure that you are taking care of yourself as well. Miss Yuya would not be happy if you made yourself ill with worry."

Kyo muttered something in response and glared at the samurai and his contagious laughter filled the air.

"Go my friend and rest, I will take care of her."

A part of him hoped that when he went again that evening that there would be a smile on her face and her wide jade eyes would be open again warming his existence with love, but when he arrived she was still pale and unmoving. He vowed to never chase a challenge down without thinking over everything first. Already Yuya could be carrying his child, and then what would he had done? She would have never have forgiven him.

The routine continued for two weeks before they called back the healer. He looked over her. He stated that her body was healing but something in her mind may be holding her back. He recommended talking to her.

Kyo scoffed at the notion but watched as the others jumped in head first. He sat outside and listened as everyone talked to her.

Mahiro talked about how in love she was with the bumbling idiot and even how much he was starting to love her in return. She discussed all the stuff he figured women usually talked about under normal circumstances.

Yukimura read to her. At first he didn't believe it but then he heard Yukimura tell her that he wasn't sure what to say so he simply read fables and fairy tales to her knowing that even though she was in love with and uncouth samurai she still needed to hear of love and romance.

Benitora simply talked of nothing and laughed about everything.

Sasuke said that if she would wake up he would treat her like a sister… respect her and everything. He almost laughed at that notion.

It was three days before he actually sat down to try to have a conversation with the unconscious woman. He was surprised by the first words out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." For a moment he balked realizing that he would never say those words again. "I was slow and careless, but never again. I realize that I have something else to fight for now." There was a moment of silence before he realized that it was really hard to talk to someone who couldn't talk back. He started to comment that she had lost weight and that her breasts were still small. That she needed to drink more and eat more. That she was slowly killing herself herself by locking away her mind. It was on his second day of talking he heard her breath hitch. He searched his brain for what he had just said then remembered to repeat.

"Woman you better wake up or there will be hell to pay." The threat is what finally stirred her mind to pull out of the prison she had locked herself in.

"Kyo…" Her voice was dry and harsh, nothing like what it should be. He watched with hidden happiness as her eyes finally opened revealing hazy green eyes. He picked up her thing shoulders and cradled her body in his arm. He tilted water back in her throat and she caught for a moment before emptying the cup. He filled it again from the pitcher and watched as she drank another cup before pulling away.

"How do you feel?" He asked slowly.

"Weak." She stated curving her body towards his and his arm pulled her tighter to him.

"You've been asleep for almost three weeks." He watched her eyes widen and she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He mumbled but he made sure that she could hear it.

"I heard you." She whispered, "I heard everything you said, when I finally heard your voice it was like you were calling out to me. I could find my way back." He could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she tried to move her limbs and it wasn't working. So he laid down on the futon and pulled her so she partially on top of him careful not to aggravate her wound. After hearing that he instantly regretted not talking to her sooner.

"You're back now." He whispered, "And you aren't ever dong that again you damned woman." He growled at her starting to get over her relief of having her awake. It took him a moment to realize that she was already asleep, for a moment he fought the urge to shake her and make sure it wasn't a fluke, but simply let her rest falling asleep himself. When he woke in the morning it was because the body next to him was moving and shifting while waking.

"Good morning." She whispered softly.

"Morning." He scuffed back.

"Why am I so sore?" She asked not quite remembering all that had happened the last moments of the battle. He took his time explaining it being brutally, gruesomely honest with it. It was really up to her if she forgave him or not.

"Wow," She paused after listening to the story, lulled by his voice and his steady heart beat. "We made it through another battle." For a moment she grappled with the concept that she once again could have lost her life.

"Kyo?"

"…"

"You've been here taking care of me, huh?"

"Yes." He admitted begrudgingly.

"You've slept with me every night, haven't you?" For the first time that morning he looked up from his sleeping posture and looked into her eyes. He notice humor there and for a moment he wondered what he was getting into.

"Yeah…" he said it slowly and watched as a smiled spread over her face. He had never actually been happy about anything until he saw that smile grace her lips.

"You care about me…" She placed a hand on his chest and raised herself, and when she trembled he reached up to steady her. "You care about me, don't you…? You really care!"

"Whatever." He grunted looking at her but not nearly as harshly that he would have in the past. "You belong to me woman, heart, body, and soul. I must make sure you are taken care of." He watched as she turned serious.

"I do belong to you, I know that but just once tell me the same thing, and do you belong to me the same way I belong to you?" He knew by her seriousness that his future, his whole life clung to what this response would be and while he feared what would happen to him if he said the truth he knew that that same truth would give him the happiness that he didn't deserve in his future.

"Yes." It was a whisper and if she hadn't been waiting for it he was sure that she would not have heard it. He helped her lean forward and she placed a small kiss on his lips. He treasured that kiss.

"Thank you."

00-00-00-00

She had never been so happy, again she bowed and looked to her host thanking them once again for their appreciated hospitality. They smiled under the young woman's praise and simply ignored the red samurai standing behind her by just a few feet. It was amazing that by after a month she was on her feet walking and healthy.

"Woman it is time to go." Kyo growled as walked towards the door, their companions waiting outside the door, waiting for her before parting ways. He turned back when he realized that she wasn't following.

"Yuya!" He growled louder and she turned and looked at him. She had gained some of her weight back, and while she was skinny she still had her curves. Her blond hair was down and flew in her face as she had turned to look at him. A smile flew across her face and her eyes burned bright at hearing her name on his lips, in public no less. As far as he knew she looked like an angel. "Time to go." He scowled fighting the smile that he would never ever show in public.

"Okay!" She turned again and bowed to their host. "Thanks again." She said as she rushed forward almost going past Kyo before latching onto his arm. "So where are we going?" She smiled as he looked down at her. She could see him still fighting the humor apparent in his gaze.

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere sounds good."

00-00-00-00

The End

Wow, once my muse hit this story again this was written in one night. You guys let me know what you think.

Cat


End file.
